


i don't need my heart, you can wreck it.

by sinfuljiminy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinks, Lots of sex tbh, M/M, Not so much written but talked about throughout the story, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Baby Liam, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Baby Niall, Sugar Daddy Zayn, Underage Sex, different POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuljiminy/pseuds/sinfuljiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the four of them, it started off the same: Young boys looking for something more exciting than their every day lives that led them to the website where they would become sugar babies to the same man, Zayn Malik. Louis, Harry, Niall, and Liam don't know each other and after years of being used like a toy by Zayn, they're finally going to come face to face with each other and the result is so much more overwhelming than any of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. let me be the one to please you.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I felt like writing some raunchy shit and this is what I came up with. This story is going to be written in the POVs of the sugar babies, Liam, Niall, Harry, and Louis, so it'll probably be a lot of information and I hope it doesn't get confusing. Also, there's going to be a lot of sex scenes though most would just fade to black. And, since I know this is a topic that's sore with a lot of people, there will be talks about underage sex but I won't be writing it out. The boys are all over eighteen in this story (ages to be revealed as we go along but Zayn is the oldest in the AU) and all sex is consensual unless stated otherwise through the character's POV. Please enjoy this trashy work of fiction. x -Zee. ♥

Louis could barely breathe, his body trembling from head to toe, every nerve ending felt as if they were exposed and burning. Hands tied behind his back, knees raw from scraping against the plush carpet, eyes covered with a silk scarf, collar tightly around his neck, he waited, prepared, for whatever was to come next. Half an hour has passed already; he has been spanked, teased, fed, spanked some more, and fingered so good he almost came without his hard dick being touched once and yet his master, his sugar daddy, wasn't through with him... not just yet.

"What do you say?" Zayn whispered against his head, hot breath sending shivers down Louis' spine as he tilted his head back against the other man.

"T-thank you, Daddy.."

"Mm, love the way you say that." He moaned, tongue tracing the outer shell of his eat before he pulled away, moving about the small room he called his Sex Dungeon. 

Louis wondered how many other sugar babies Zayn had brought down here, had tied them up and teased them till they were nothing but a writhing, pathetic mess against the very floor he was knelled on. He wondered how long he spent on turning them into puddles at his feet, how long until he finally fucked them so good and left them spent before moving on to the next. He couldn't help but feel jealous because he always considered himself special, but he knew there were others and that one of them was probably a better fuck than he was.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted when he felt the hard, vibrating dildo press against his pink, throbbing hole, making him moan loudly and fight against the rope tied around his wrists. Zayn's fingers teased the bottom of his stomach, so close to his aching erection but far enough to make Louis' hips twist in hopes to feel some friction against his flesh. "P-please.."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me.. God, I need you.."

"But you've come so far, baby boy. You don't want to stop now, do you?"

He knew that if he asked one more time, Zayn would drop everything now and fuck him relentlessly until he filled him with his come, but Louis couldn't deny that, even though his body was on fire, he wanted the extra attention his sugar daddy was willing to give to him. Shaking his head simply indicating that he didn't want to stop, he could literally feel Zayn's smile before he continued what he was doing, lips kissing over his sensitive nipples, letting his tongue flick over the hard bud. 

It wasn't long before he succumbed to his desires and came from the light touches, kisses, and dildo pressing against his prostate, almost embarrassed at how high pitched his whimpering was as he did so. Zayn shifted gears then, pulling away the toy before pushing his face to the ground and rubbing the tip of his hardness against the awaiting hole. Cool, long fingers wrapped around Louis' small waist, gripping him tightly as he thrust into himself without warning, hard and deep, accompanied by a moan from the older man that made Louis' head swell even more with pride. He knew Zayn loved to fuck him, though he never expressed it, but hearing his moans were a clear indication of how good he really was.

Zayn fucked him mercilessly for a good ten minutes before coming inside of him, spreading the access juice along the crack of his ass as if he were painting a beautiful picture and Louis was his canvas. As soon as he came down from his high, he untied Louis' hand and gave his sore ass another slap before making his way out of the room, leaving the young man alone with just the hum of the air conditioning running through the large home to keep him company.

They rarely spoke after having sex and never, ever, slept in the same bed together, though Zayn always told Louis he was welcomed to stay. It was something Louis had quickly gotten used to when it came to his sugar daddy, though he wished one day they would be able to act as if there were no rules between the two of them and not act as if this were some one night stand they wanted to get off their chests. It had been four years, for fucks sake... Louis thought he deserved a bit more than a fuck and run from his sugar daddy. Though he knew that was as good as it was ever going to get.

The routine was always the same after they fucked. Louis would go into one of the four bathrooms and shower alone, putting on some pajamas that Zayn provided for him before slipping into a cold, lonely Queen sized bed in a bedroom on the opposite side of the house from Zayn's. He would lay awake for hours on end until the sun finally arose then he would change into his regular clothes, meet Zayn in the kitchen who offered him a cup of a coffee that he always refused before handing him a thick envelop and telling him he'd see him soon then walking away without another word or glance.

But today, Louis felt bold and decided to do something a little different, hoping he wouldn't anger the man who was providing him with basically every need he desired to be met in this current moment in time. "Can I ask you something?"

Zayn's eyebrow lifted in curiosity, hand falling slowly to set his mug against the kitchen counter with a shrug executing from his left shoulder. "Shoot."

"How.. how many are there? S-sugar babies, I mean. I know I'm not the only one."

"No, you're not," Zayn smirked, biting his lip thoughtfully as he stared at the younger man. "Including you, four. You're the second longest I've had, and the two after you came just a year and a year and a half after I started with you."

Louis nodded, trying not to show any expression of how he felt on his face upon knowing that he was competing with three other guys to be the one Zayn desired the most. He didn't know anything about the other men and what they did to please their sugar daddy, but he suddenly felt insecure, thinking he wasn't doing nearly enough. "Oh.. I wasn't expecting that answer, to be honest."

"What did you expect, exactly? Two?"

"Three, tops. I don't mean to sound like I'm being judgmental or anything because you're obviously allowed to do as you please, but I just.. I don't know."

Zayn laughed softly and walked around the island that divided the kitchen into two parts, standing in front of Louis and pinning him against the counter with his lower body, arms boxing him in. "Does it make you jealous knowing you're not the only one?"

"If I'm being honest, a little bit. I just.. wanna be the best my daddy has.."

"Mm.. don't worry about being the best, baby boy. You're good enough all on your own."

Louis let his hands run up Zayn's chest, sucking in a short breath as green eyes locked with lust filled brown ones, teeth worrying into his bottom lip. "Good enough for you to fuck me against this counter?"

"Even better.." Zayn husked out, reaching down to pop the button on Louis' jeans, pulling them down without effort before spinning him around, placing his hands on the cabinet above them. He brought one of his hands down to spit on his fingers and moisturize his dick, stroking it hard before tugging on one of Louis' cheeks to slide himself easier between the tight walls. He pumped into him hard, with a purpose, hand coming up to tug his hair back as he devoured his neck, leaving reminders there for the younger man to admire later

Louis phone began to buzz against the counter, slowing Zayn's movements as he looked down at the screen, a man's picture with the name 'Darius' above it. "Answer it."

"I shouldn't.." Louis said breathlessly, head lazily falling against Zayn's shoulder as his nails scraped against the wooden cabinet door.

"It wasn't a suggestion."

Louis huffed and reached down for the phone with a trembling hand, trying to suck in a deep breath so that his voice wouldn't shake as he spoke. "Hello?"

"Hey, man. You plan on coming to the party tonight or not?"

"Uh.. I'm.. I'll let you know later. I gotta see what's going on back at campus first." Zayn purposely thrust into Louis with a force, making him pull the phone away from his ear with a whimper as he dropped his head and gripped the counter tightly. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I said alright let me know as soon as possible. Shannon needs a count before she sends out the mass text."

"I'll let you know, man. Talk to you.. soon."

"Alright, bro. See ya later."

Louis didn't even reply as he made sure he pressed end and carelessly tossed the phone back on the counter, hand dropping beside his other ones as his knees weakened. "You're an asshole."

"Mm, you have no idea." Zayn smirked against the younger man's shoulder before continuing to fuck him, nice, hard and fast, wrapping a hand around his erection and stroking him until he felt the warm cum caress his skin. He came just moments later, leaving himself deep within the constricting walls for a bit before pulling out and tightening his robe around his body once more, smacking the still reddened ass cheeks belonging to Louis. "Get out of here before you distract me even more."

Louis chuckled breathlessly, quickly composing himself before reaching down to slip his jeans back on and making sure he had his belongings tucked safely in his pockets. "When do I get to see you again?"

"If you weren't busy tonight, I would've said you could stop by again."

"When do I ever get so lucky to see you two nights in a row?"

"My plans were cancelled unlike yours. But it's alright.. I know how important these gatherings are for you kids."

Louis frowned at Zayn's use of the term 'kid' wondering if that's how his sugar daddy still saw him as. "I'm nineteen now. Barely a kid."

"Oh, right. A grown man compared to that fifteen year old boy who shyly threw himself at me begging for me to own him."

"You know damn well I'm not shy anymore."

"Because I've been wrecking that ass for four years now, that's why. Lou, don't take it personal, alright? All my sugar babies are younger than me and that's okay. Doesn't mean I view you as children."

Louis shrugged off the conversation as if it didn't bother him, especially the fact that he mentioned the other three guys who pleased him on the regular as well. Brushing past Zayn, he grabbed the envelope off the counter and made his way out of the house and into his Mustang, heading to his apartment on the other side of town near campus to see what the rest of the day was going to bring him.


	2. nothing beats the original.

Harry was ecstatic to receive the random text from the man he’s called his Sugar Daddy for the better half of six years. He never thought much of it, but it did seem weird to him to call a man just four years older than his twenty, almost twenty-one, years of age his Daddy, but Zayn has always been more mature than his birth certificate allotted. They never spoke much about the millionaire’s life, but their relationship, so Zayn says, is more personal than it is a business/pleasure transaction. The two of them met in high school but didn’t really talk until they saw each other on a website to set up sugar babies with sugar daddies. Somewhat embarrassed that they were set up among millions of other members, they decided it was probably a good thing to start off the journey with someone they knew rather than a random somebody.

At first, neither of them knew how to go about it. Zayn was just months away from graduating high school and Harry was just finishing up his freshmen year. They were young, so inexperienced, so in over their heads with the whole thing but as time went on, they got more and more comfortable with each other. It started off with light with kisses and touches, sort of as if they were dating, then came the heavier stuff; hand and blow jobs, fingering, experimenting with different kinks, all that good stuff. They really didn’t have sex until about eight months later and by that time they were already so comfortable with each other that it just seemed normal. Zayn was open with him about everything, especially when he considered getting another sugar baby though they only talked about it that one time so Harry didn’t know he went through with it until sugar baby #3 started fucking with him.

Harry didn’t care if Zayn had three or fifty other sugar babies, though. He was confident, and cocky as hell, about being the first, that he could drive Zayn completely out of his mind far better than any other bimbo he picked from that site.

Pulling up to the familiar house, Harry adjusted the lace stocking under his jeans and grabbed his overnight bag, not knowing if he was going to want to stay over at not. Most nights he did, but it all depended on his mood and schedule. He used the key that was made for him when Zayn purchased first the house and walked inside, acting if he was the one who owned the place. Fingers brushed through his curly locks as he made his way upstairs to his lover’s bedroom and walked inside, smiling at the naked figure standing on the patio with a cigarette between his lips. “I still hate seeing you smoke.”

Zayn chuckled, not turning as he shrugged, pulling the stick from his mouth and blowing the smoke out lightly. “You never do anything about it, though.”

“Is there much I could do to make you quit?"

“Probably not, but it’d be damn sexy watching you try.”

Harry laughed and bit his lip, setting his bag down and sliding out of his shirt and jeans, leaving him in nothing but a sheer pink thong and high stalkings with little pink bows on each hem. Zayn finally turned and leaned against the railing, letting out an approving groan as his eyes traveled over the other’s body. “You like?”

“Mm.. I do. I see you’re spending my money wisely buying pretty things for me to rip off.”

“Who said you’ll get to touch,” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, stepping out into the patio to stand in front of Zayn, bodies lightly brushed against each other. “It’s my turn, remember?”

“You know I’ve never been good at following rules that weren’t set by me.”

“And you know I don’t care for your bullshit authoritative behavior. You may be my Daddy.. But even daddies need to be put in their place a time or two.”

“Fuck.. I love it when you get all demanding.”

Harry winked at the other man before taking his hand and pulling him into the bedroom, leaving him standing in the middle of it to go grab his computer chair and rolled it over. Signaling for him to sit, he went into the bag and grabbed a tie, the first tie Harry had bought for him to wear to his mother’s wedding about three years back, and brought it over to him. He took Zayn’s hands, wrapping them behind the chair and tying them tightly before walking around to sit on his lover’s lap, purposely grinding against his semi-erection. “Have you been a good boy, him?”

“That’s my line..”

“That’s not an answer.”

Zayn bit his lip, eyes darkening with lust as he sucked in a breath, his toes curling against the carpet. “I have, baby.. I’ve been a really good boy.”

“I sure hope so,” Harry responded before sliding off him to knell in between Zayn’s legs, hands sliding over his thighs as he brushed his lips and cheeks over the man’s erection. “Mm, missed you.”

Zayn’s head rolled back as his eyes fluttered shut, fingers curling to grip the material of the tie as a moan fell from his parted lips. Harry knew it wasn’t too often that Zayn was on the receiving end of getting teased until he felt like he might burst, but that’s what made him confident about being different, if not the best, of all his other sugar babies. His tongue darted out of his mouth to trace the throbbing vein that ran from the base to the tip of his lover’s dick, and ran the flesh across the wet slit, causing Zayn to wiggle in the chair and moan a string of curse words that only served to make Harry smile. Finally, he wrapped his pouted lips around the thick girth he’d become so addicted to over the years, sucking sloppily with a purpose, his wet noises mixing with the harmonies of moans coming from Zayn. For a few minutes, he drove the millionaire insane, chair creaking underneath the weight of him squirming as pre-come seeped from him and moisturized Harry’s lips.

Suddenly a voice interrupted their session, indicating that someone was opening his gate using the personalized key of 002689, which Harry assumed belonged to one of Zayn’s sugar babies. “Who’s that?”

Zayn huffed out, sitting up as he motioned towards his night stand. “Turn on the TV.”

Harry stood up and walked to retrieve the remote Zayn was signaling to and pointed it to the huge flat screen TV hoisted up on his wall. “Mm.. He drives a nice car.”

“He should. I pay him more than enough to live a nice comfortable life.”

“Tell me he doesn’t waste his life living on your money like I do.”

Zayn chuckled and shook his head, using his feet to spin himself around. “He’s in college. I think he wants to be an engineer or something.”

“Smart one, huh? Oh and damn cute. You’ve wrecked him a good amounts of time, haven’t you?”

“Shut up. Turn it off and ignore him. He’ll get the hint eventually.”

“Oh, no, no. I’m inviting him up. It’s not often two sugar babies are in the same place at the same time knowingly. This is too good to pass up.”

“Seriously, don’t. He’s a shy one.”

“Weren’t we all?” Harry smirked and made his way out of the room, not bothering to cover up his attire with his dick nearly standing up at attention. The doorbell rang when he was halfway down the stairs, the glass walls and doors allowing the two men to lock eyes before Liam turned away, a hand brought up to scratch the back of his head as Harry opened up for him. “Well, hello, handsome.”

“Uh.. H-hi. Sorry, I didn’t realize Zayn had company, I’ll come back later.”

“No, no.. I wouldn’t dream of it. Come on up.. Zayn and I were just getting started.” Harry reached out to take the man’s hand, who couldn’t be too much younger than him, and led him up the long case of stairs to a room he most likely had never been in. Zayn wasn’t too fond of people coming into his bedroom except for Harry so he understood Liam’s hesitation as they stepped over the threshold and spotted Zayn still sitting on the chair with his hands tied behind his back.

“Zayn, I’m sorry. I should’ve called before coming up here, but I thought it would be fine since I was supposed to be here anyway..”

“Don’t worry about it,” Zayn stated, his tone completely different from the one he had been using with Harry. “Liam, Harry, Harry, Liam.”

“Liam, hm? Sounds somewhat familiar but we won’t get into that. Have a seat, Liam.. I’ll try to be quick.” Harry winked at the other man before grabbing a bottle of lube from his bag and making his way back over to Zayn and hopping on his lap, covered erection caressing his. “That’s Liam, huh?” He whispered with a knowing smirk as he squeezed some of the lube onto his lover's cock.

“I should kick your ass out for bringing him up here.”

“Didn’t knew he was your sugar baby,” Harry continued, ignoring Zayn's statement because he knew it was nothing but an empty threat. “The way you spoke about him, I thought he was someone you worked with.” When Zayn didn’t reply, Harry simply smirked and took a glance back at the other man, who sat down as instructed on the couch across from them. He reached back to slip the slit of the thong from his entrance wrapping his long fingers around Zayn’s dick and guiding it inside of him, taking every inch of him without trouble. His walls were already accustomed to the length and width of Zayn's beautiful hardened flesh that they practically molded around him and clung like an obsessed lover as Harry began to grind against him, nice and tantalizingly slow. He leaned down to kiss Zayn's neck and down his chest, over the tattoos that decorated his skin. 

Even though they had a visitor in the room, Zayn's moans weren't held back bt the man as he rolled his hips up against Harry's movements, pressing lazy kisses along his shoulder and neck. "God, I hate you.."

"I know," Harry moaned, licking a trail from the middle of Zayn's chest, up over his neck and chin until he reached his lips, taking the bottom flesh between his lips and tugging on it roughly. He sped up the movement of his hips, ass smacking against Zayn's thighs, the tip of him slamming against his prostate without falter. His own cock nearly burst the thin fabric of the thong as he begun to come, strings seeping through messily with drops landing on his lover's stomach as he threw his head back and moaned out Zayn's name dramatically. Though his whole body shook with pleasure and his toes cramped and cracked with how hard he was curling them, he wanted to put on a show for Liam, almost as if marking his territory and telling him in the best way he can that he'd never be able to please Zayn as much as he's being pleased in that current moment.

Zayn came not too far after Harry's orgasm passed through him, wet, sloppy noises filling the room as Harry continued to bounce on the softening dick until he finally sat back on it fully, letting the come drip from him and onto the carpet. Long arms wrapped around Zayn's neck as he kissed him softly, tongue wiping off the droplets of blood that had surface as a result of his rough biting just moments prior. "Mm.. perfect as ever, daddy."

"I should kick your ass."

"I'd probably thank you," Harry smirked before slowly lifting his body off of Zayn's and adjusting the thong before walking around to untie his hands and looking up at Liam with a cocky smirk. "Why don't you come over here and clean up this mess, handsome? I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to get a boner watching us bang."

Liam shyly looked down at his erection pressed up against tight jeans, face heating up horribly. "I.. don't think I should.."

"Zayn."

"Come on, Li.. won't hurt for you to join us."

At the command from his master, Liam stood and walked over to them, looking up at Harry momentarily before sinking to his knees and slowly began to lick the come from Zayn's thighs, making his way up to his cock and stomach. 

Harry leaned down and whispered in Zayn's ear, hands brushing over his chest. "Should I leave the two of you alone for him to use my sloppy seconds?"

"You really need to adjust that cocky ass attitude," Zayn whispered his reply, leaning his back back to look at Harry. "I still own you, remember?"

"Own me all you want, daddy. You'll still never find someone who fucks you better."

"You sure about that?"

"Completely positive," Harry smirked, looking up as Liam sat back and wiped the side of his mouth, looking at the ground quietly. He couldn't help but chuckle softly, leaning back to stand up straight. "Come with me, Liam. We should let this handsome rest a bit, yeah?"

Liam looked at Zayn to make sure it was okay, getting the confirmation before he stood and waited to be led out of the room by Harry, who took him to the bedroom across the hall, closing the door behind him. Uncaring, he slipped out of his drenched thong and stockings as he made his way to the shower, leaving the door open as he spoke to the other man. "How long have you been doing this?"

"This? As in.. with Zayn?"

"Obviously."

"Uh," Liam stuffed his hands into his jeans, stepping closer to the bathroom door as Harry turned on the shower. "Nearly four years and he's never allowed me to do what you did to him just now."

"And he probably never will if we're being honest," Harry shrugged, stepping into the door and leaving the glass door open as he washed off with a new bar of soap, eyes taking in Liam's full figure. If he saw him in the streets, Harry would probably get down on all fours and beg to be fucked by him, being the slut he was, but considering he was a sugar baby to someone who had never bottomed in his life, he figured Liam was a bear who liked to be ruined. "Four years and you're still this shy? I'm not gonna lie, it's pretty hot, but it does get a little old after a while."

"I'm not always shy. It's just with certain things like.. what we just did. I'm not so good around too many people."

"Putting on a show shouldn't be too embarrassing if you know what you're doing." Harry shut off the water and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist and walking up to Liam, leaning against the door frame. "We should get together sometime away from all of this. Maybe I can give you some pointers or somethings."

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Because I'm a generous person who doesn't mind sharing," Not completely the truth, but it was as close as Harry was going to get. "And I've always been curious in meeting the other guys Zayn has chosen to be his sugar babies. Aren't you?"

Liam shrugged and scratched the back of his neck, eyes dropping from Harry's gaze momentarily. "I guess so.. Although I feel like it would just make me self conscious."

"If he's kept you for four years, you're obviously doing something right and there's nothing to be self conscious about. I'm guessing we all bring something exciting and different enough for Zayn to be willing to pay us and stay with us instead of kicking us to the curb."

"That's true. Do you.. know how many 'us' we're talking about?"

"I never asked, but it shouldn't be too hard getting that information out of Zayn."

"How do you do it? Because he never talks to me about the kind of stuff."

"Oh, young grasshopper," Harry chuckled, slapping Liam's face lightly. "I can't tell you all of my secrets. Stay tuned. I'll let you know what I find out."


	3. 'cause you've been taking up my mind.

Niall had to reread the text message a couple times before he finally sat up in his bed and turned the light on... as if that would make the message that much clearer to him. He was too exhausted to even comprehend what was happening in that moment, having landed back home from his trip to Ireland just hours prior and woke up thanks to someone nearly burning their house down across the way from his penthouse building in the middle of the night.

Rubbing at his tired eyes, the eighteen year old set his phone down on his bed and scattered off to the shower to relieve himself, washing his hands, face, and teeth deciding that going right back to sleep was probably not going to happen. His mind was going haywire at the mention of Zayn's sugar babies, plural, wanting to meet up and have some sort of conference. It had been three years since he started seeing Zayn and he didn't even know the older man had other sugar babies; now suddenly they wanted to get together for what? To paint each others nails and talk about how good Zayn's dick is?

He groaned in frustration, plopping back down on his bed and brushing a hand over his face. This wasn't something he was emotionally and mentally prepared for... Sure, he knew he couldn't have been the only one Zayn was seeing, but his naive mind always wished that the older man only had eyes for him. He kept hope to the thought that maybe one day they'd be together as a couple rather than just sugar baby and sugar daddy. Grabbing his phone, he decided to throw caution to the wind and text this Harry character back. What could it hurt?

[SMS: 1:43am] yeah, this is niall. i guess we can schedule a time to meet up. i'm free after six on weekdays and all day weekends. let me know.

Pulling up Zayn's number next, he pressed call as he slid back against the headboard with his legs drawn up to his chest, hoping for an answer.

"My Irish pup.. Finally back from your trip?"

Niall hated, absolutely hated, the way his stomach fluttered at the sound of the other man's silky voice. He was sure Zayn would be asleep, but there was no indication in his tone that he had been woken up from a slumber. "Yeah, I got back earlier. I would've called, but I was too tired so I came straight home."

"No worries. You don't have to check in with me every time you land back in the States, you know that right?"

"I know.. I just wanted to make sure you knew I was back. Are you.. uh, busy?"

"I'm in bed about to sleep for a couple hours. Why? Missing me?"

Niall smirked and bit his lip, trying to keep the need he felt for the other man on the line out of his voice. "Of course I did. After three years, I'm a bit used to you."

"Sounds like you just tolerate me now."

"No, more like I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"You're always so sappy," Zayn chuckled softly, the sound making chills run through Niall's body. It felt like an eternity since he's last heard it. "Wanna put me to sleep, baby boy?"

"Mm.. any way I can."

"How would you like me to please you when we see each other again?"

Dirty talk... Possibly Niall's weakest skill when it came to the whole sex thing, but then again Zayn was always trying to push him to his limits, fail or success. "God.. I thought about that every day while I was away."

"Tell me."

"I thought about how good your lips feel on mine, how your tongue would caress every inch of my body."

"Where are we?"

"The dungeon, of course. I'm on the X, hands tied tightly with rope," Niall closed his eyes and stretched his legs out, adjusting his throbbing cock against the thin fabric of his pajama pants. "Legs spread pretty just for you, begging for you to touch me." Zayn stayed quiet on the other line but he could hear the faint sound of his breathing against the receiver so Niall assumed he was waiting for him to continue. "I imagined your thick tongue sliding over my ass, between my cheeks, teasing me so good until I moan out your name. Do I taste good, daddy?"

"So good.." Zayn muttered out with a hushed whisper, almost breathless.

"Mm.. grinding my hips against you, whimpering for you, gasping when you fill my hole with your amazing fingers without warning. God, I could come just from your fingers," Niall squirmed, suddenly realizing how long he'd gone without a good nut. His mom's house in Ireland had paper thin walls and if she heard him moaning, she'd ruin everything by asking if he was hurt or needed a cup of tea. His hand traveled down under the hem of his pants and boxers, taking a sharp breath as his cold fingers touched his throbbing cock. "Wanna feel them so far inside me. Feel your teeth sink into my ass, want you to ruin me so fucking good."

"You know I would ruin you. Own that pretty ass like it's the first time."

"I'll be such a good girl for you," Niall cooed which quickly turned into a moan as he stroked his erection that had pitched a tent in his pants. He was already creaming at the thought of Zayn touching his own beautiful cock as well, wishing he was there to suck on it as if it were the last piece of meat on Earth. "God, I wanna feel you so deep inside of me, sliding your fingers into my mouth to silence my loud moans while you whisper in my ear and call me princess."

"Fuck, I can't wait to see you.."

"Me either, daddy.. I miss that dick so much."

"Mm, I sure hope you do. Touch yourself, baby.. Wanna hear your pretty moans."

Niall did as he was told, pressing his shoulder up against his cheek to hold the phone when he dropped his hand to pull down his pajama pants and boxers, letting them crumple up around his ankles. His hand trembled as he wrapped long fingers around himself and stroked slowly, imagining it was Zayn's hand instead. His body ached so horribly for his lover that he was sure it was inhumane, but for the risk of not looking needy, he took what he could from the other man and opted for a tug that wouldn't be nearly as satisfying as it were done by Zayn. Groaning softly, Niall put the phone on speaker and set it down beside him, reaching over to his nightstand to grab his handy toy in times like these. It was almost embarrassing how huge his dildo was, but he was about as insatiable as a sex addict and he only has, and ever had sex with one person so he had to get something else from somewhere else. Lubing it up, he prepped his hole, feeling tight from nearly two weeks of being untouched, making him moan so high pitched as he leaned his head back against the backboard. Sliding the black toy inside of him easily, spreading his legs wider, other hand still stroking his dripping cock, he fucked himself feverishly, hoping that his sounds were enough to please his lover.

He heard only a few grunts coming from the other end, but he knew Zayn wasn't one to make too much noise during sex, wanting to keep that whole, "I'm in charge," thing one hundred percent clear, but Niall didn't need any reminder about who his master was. He even went as far as, still to this day unknowingly to Zayn, getting 'King' tattooed on the inside of his middle finger. Since he was fifteen, he's considered the millionaire his king and he was nothing but a needy, pathetic, slutty peasant compared to Zayn Malik.  
Sometime during the whole quest to fulfill his lover's needs, Niall sat up on his knees, kicking away his clothes, riding his dildo while stroking his cock, ribbons of come spilling from him and across the length of his king sized bed. The toy was pressed against his prostate so wonderfully that it nearly hurt, untangling the ball of nerves at his core. He moaned out loudly as his orgasm reached its finish line and laid back on the bed spent, but still keeping the dildo inside of him, needing to feel it stretching his needy walls. "Was that good for you, master?"

"Better than good," Zayn replied breathless, a wet sound coming through the receiver followed by two more. "Made me come so good.. which I sadly have to clean up myself since you're not here."

Niall's face practically cracked as how huge he was smiling at the fact that he made his lover come from simply pleasuring himself. "I'll make it up to you next time I see you."

"How so?"

"You choose.. I'm willing to do whatever to make you happy."

Zayn was quiet for a few moments but speaking again, a small yawn escaping him. "Come by tomorrow night. I'll have something planned by then."

"I'll be there at eight. Goodnight, daddy."

"Goodnight, princess."

Niall slept like a baby that night after jerking himself off once more, showering, and getting in bed naked, making sure his phone was shut off so no one interrupted him. But when he woke up the next morning, he noticed three text messages from Zayn's other sugar baby, Harry, asking if they could meet up downtown at Ashley's, an upscale breakfast cafe, at noon. He was nervous about meeting the other guys, but he figured it couldn't be so bad. Though he wasn't cocky, he was confident in his looks enough to know that if Zayn choose him, it was obviously cause he wasn't bad to look at and kept him because he pleased him in ways others couldn't.

Getting dressed in a simple black tee with blue jeans and black sneakers, he left his penthouse and hopped into his SUV, heading downtown already late for the meet up. Though it was only fifteen minutes, he didn't want the others having a bad impression of him already. He felt like he was a contest on a dating show, meeting up with the competition to check them out before the real games begun.

"Niall?" 

He heard a voice as he walked up to the front of Ashley's cafe, eyebrows scrunching in confusion. He spotted a long haired man looking at him with a knowing gaze, waving him over. "Uh, yeah.. Harry?"

"The one and only," He replied, flicking his head towards a table with two other men seated at it and leading him over there.

Niall couldn't help but survey him, white pants hugging him in all the right places, sheer floral shirt dancing in the wind as he walked. Damn, he was fucking hot. He hoped for someone ugly, as low as it sounds, but then again he doubted Zayn would fuck with anyone that didn't compliment his good looks. Niall looked over at the other guys when Harry stopped at the table and sat down. One was looking at his menu and practically chewing his nail off, short hair neatly shaved on the bottom and sculptured at the top. The other man looked up at him through long eyelashes, an easy boyish smile spreading over thin lips and revealing cigarette kiss stained teeth, though they didn't look disgusting as most people's who chain smoke did.

"Niall, Louis and Liam," Harry introduced, patting the short haired man in the arm who finally looked up and curled his lips into a closed smile. "Sit. Tell us a bit about yourself."  
He hesitated at first, but found himself slipping into the comfortable chair and scooting it up to the table, eyes glancing at each of the guys staring at him as they waited for him to speak. "Uh.. I'm Niall Horan.. I'm Irish, eighteen years old. I've been.. uh, seeing Zayn for three years now and I had no idea he had other sugar babies, though I suspected."  
"Don't worry, none of us did," The one with the long eyelashes spoke, shrugging his shoulders and brushing a piece of hair away from his eyes. "I've been around for five years and I'm just now learning this so don't feel too bad."

"I'm the original.. six years and counting. Though I sort of knew, I didn't really care much until shy little Liam here came and interrupted Zayn and I's session," Harry smirked, reaching over to rub his hand up the short haired one's, Liam's, thigh, visible through the glass table they were seated at. "Liam, stop being so anti-social."

"I told you, I'm not good around people." Liam mumbled and Niall couldn't help but smile at his obvious embarrassment. It reminded him of when he first started seeing Zayn and how every time the topic of sex came up, he'd freeze up because he didn't want people thinking he was disgusting for sleeping with someone, basically, for money.

"Liam, we're technically the same here. Zayn started fucking with all of us at nearly the same age within the last six years. If we aren't close sharing the same dick then I don't know what we have to do in order for us to be good around us," Louis spoke, shrugging his shoulder as he reached for a steaming mug of tea and brought it up to his lips, sipping slowly.

"Fine.. what do you want me to say?" Liam asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Tell us about why you wanted a sugar daddy in the first place." Harry urged, his hand still rubbing Liam's thigh, dangerously close to his midsection.

"Well.. I guess it had a lot to do with the fact that I didn't like myself when I was younger. Physically, I mean. I used to tell myself I was gross and ugly all the time despite people thinking otherwise. I had girlfriends and boyfriends but could never do anything with them because I was too afraid they'd get disgusted by me," Liam confessed, looking around before shifting in his seat and letting his eyes drop back to the table. "I heard about the site through some ladies talking at church, saying so and so's husband was caught on it looking for young boys to meet up with. I signed up as a joke at first, but when I started getting responses from all these guys, I just started feeling wanted.. and it quickly became an obsession. There was this one guy I almost allowed to own me before I got the message from Zayn and.. well, it was obviously no contest."

Niall listened to the story, nibbling on his lip and wanting to ask more questions, but not wanting to scare the shy boy off. He was curious as to what Zayn said to him; was it the same as the messages he received or was it different each time? What was the connection between a guy who looked like he belonged on a Hollywood screen, a skater boy, a shy and obviously uncomfortable in his own skin guy, and a freshly legal eighteen year old Irish rat? "Louis, what's your story?"

"To be honest, I was just in it for the money at first. I was baffled at how much these guys were willing to pay to have sex with someone and if that someone was a virgin, forget about it. I'm talking millions from guys all over the world flaunting over me. It was a bit scary at first and it took me a while to even get used to the fact that they wanted me and then Zayn's message popped up in my inbox one day and I just had to take it. Not only was he hot, he was rich and lived just miles from me. It was a match made in sugar baby Heaven."

"Let me ask you three something," Harry interjected, leaning against the table and looking at the them with a serious expression. "Is Zayn the only guy you've slept with?" Louis nearly choked on his tea while Liam went back into the shy shell of his, head nearly pressed against the table as he hid himself from the blush forming on his cheeks.  
"Honestly, yeah. I was fifteen when I started fucking with him and I wasn't interested in anyone else. Still ain't," Niall answered with a shrug.

"I've slept with two other guys other than Zayn." Louis confessed, sitting up straight in his chair as a group of college girls walked pass them and waited until they were out of ear shot to continue. "One was my girlfriend in high school before I got into this whole thing. Obviously she didn't please me well enough if I went to go searching for some dick to fuck me right. Second was a friend in college. He was alright, but definitely not better than Zayn."

"Liam?"

"Hm? Oh, uh.. no. There's this girl I mess around with from time to time."

"You mean currently?"

"Yeah," Liam mumbled, looking up with frightened eyes, as if he missed some rule that he wasn't allowed to have relations with other people except for Zayn. "Is that bad?"

"Hell no, it's not. At long as she's fucking you right that's all that matters," Harry replied, sitting back in his chair against, looking satisfied. "I know I shouldn't, but I have a couple other sugar daddies around there. They travel here a lot, though, so it's not like I'm able to see them much, but they still provide for me when needed."

"Does Zayn know about that?" Niall asked curiously.

"I didn't know he was banging the three of you so no. And it's none of his business, to be quite honest."

"Can you believe Harry had Zayn tied up to a chair when I interrupted their session?" Liam stated, no longer looking like that shy little boy he was just moments prior.

The table went silent for a moment, Harry's cocky smirk that only thing Niall could look at before peeling his eyes away to cock his head towards the waitress that arrived at their table. The four of them quickly ordered some breakfast sandwich, scones, and danishes as well as coffees, teas, and hot chocolates before being left along once again.

"You had Zayn tied up to a chair?" Louis asked, his voice a mixture of surprise and jealousy all at once. "I tried to do that once and he shot me down so quick."

"Honestly, it's the way you go about it. Zayn's a weak man, if you haven't notice already. You can have him on his knees kissing your feet if you knew the right way to soften him up. Of course, it might be a little different for me since I was a friend before I was ever his sugar baby."

Niall felt like Harry was so full of shit, but he talked a big game, one that it seemed like he could back up. The last thing he wanted to do was call the man out on his bullshit and be wrong about it. "Can I ask why you contacted us?"

"Harry thought the four of us could learn from each other," Liam answered, looking up at the other three pairs of eyes staring back at him. "He figured if we all got together, we could find ways to please Zayn to keep things interesting and exciting."

"If this means an orgy, I'm so in," Louis stated, his grin wide across his lips. "I've never had one before and, to be honest, I wouldn't mind seeing what the three of you are hiding under those clothes."

"Wouldn't it be weird for us to even be thinking about having sex with one another? I mean, we're all sugar babies for a reason." Niall asked curiously.

"If you're assuming we're all bottoms, you couldn't be more wrong. And even if we were, who says we still wouldn't have a good time fucking each other?" Harry responded, looking up as the waitress brought back their drinks, quickly setting them down and assuring their food would be out in just a moment before walking away again. "To be quite honest, I think an orgy would be amazing."

"I'm not sure about that," Liam mumbled, going back to nibbling on his lip as his forehead filled with worry lines. The guy looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel with how worried he seemed. "What if Zayn finds out?"

"What's the worse he could do? He's not dropping us for having sex with each other." Harry stated matter of factly. "He's too invested in us already. The only thing he could do is possibly tell us to stop but just because we take commands from him in the bedroom, or dungeon in your cases, doesn't mean we have to once we step out of his home. He can't control us."

Niall wanted to say different, completely willing to be demanded by Zayn at every hour of the day if that's what the man wanted, but Harry had a point. Zayn was only worried about what went on while they were together, never asking about what Niall did in his life. "I think maybe we should just think about this. I mean, there's no need to make any rash decisions, right?"

"I guess you're right," Harry shrugged, sipping his cappuccino slowly and licking his lips as he set his cup down. "One thing's for sure, we should plan some time of surprise for Zayn's birthday."

"Now you're talking," Louis smirked and the four of them jumped into the conversation head first. Niall was going to have to get used to the fact that he was sharing Zayn with these three other, fucking sexy as sin, men, but for now he was going to keep himself on alert, in case all of this blew up in their faces.


	4. feels so good i forget my name.

Liam honestly did not know what he was getting into with Harry, Louis, and Niall. Up until before he joined and flirted shamelessly with men through a website that hooked up sugar babies with sugar daddies, he was always someone that did things as they were supposed to be done. To him, being Zayn's sugar baby meant pleasing the man, getting his money, and leaving, waiting until they next time they met up. He never asked any questions, never wanted to know what the man did in those few days that they didn't see each other. He was afraid of venturing out and doing things with other men, only seeing Sophia when she was in town for a few days every month. Other than that, he lived life as lowkey as possible. He lived on campus, he told everyone at school he was on financial aid and student loans instead of saying he was paying thousands in tuition out of (Zayn's) pocket. The only thing he did spoil himself on was his top of the year blue Jaguar, which he tells everyone was a graduation present from his fabricated grandfather, a wealthy man who traveled all over the world. No one ever suspected he had thousands upon thousands of dollars in his bank account, which he only touched to pay for school at the moment. After getting his degree in Engineering and minor in business, he planned on opening his own company with the saved up money and live comfortably off that... if he could find a way to quit Zayn, who is impossible to forget or deny.

After breakfast with the other sugar babies, Liam called Zayn to see if he could meet up with him, hoping to make up for last night when Harry took his place. He canceled due to having to cram for an exam that he had next week, but found himself heading over to Zayn's place anyway, only to find out it was too late. Zayn answered after the third ring and they talked briefly, setting up a 'lunch date' for Liam to come to his office downtown later that afternoon. He decided to go to campus while he passed the time, going to his dorm room which he lived in alone, and plopping down on his couch to watch some TV while he waited. When it was time, he left once again and headed to the familiar building downtown titled "Malik Industries." Liam read online that when his father passed a few years back, Zayn inherited the company and, being an only child, the estate that the older Malik spent decades building. Owning a multimillion dollar construction industry in this day and age was difficult, but he managed to make it an upscale corporation, working with some of the wealthiest men and women this world has known. Zayn often travels to different countries to do business, though he has a lot of people to do it for him most of the time. 

Liam had been there only a few times, but it was enough for people to know his face and name and treat him as if he was a VIP, leading him straight to Zayn's door, no questions asked. "Thank you," He said to the older lady he knew to be Zayn's secretary. She nodded politely and walked away, leaving the two of them alone.

"Did you bring my lunch?" Zayn asked with a smirk as he leaned back in his comfortable office chair behind the glass L-shaped desk that was neatly organized with papers, folders, and other items he used on a daily basis. 

"Nice and warm just for you." Liam answered as he stepped closer to the other man.

"Mm.. what's on the menu?"

"Whatever you'd like for there to be."

"I get a choice, hm?"

"Always," Liam smirked, stepping around the desk, pushing aside a stack of papers and sliding on top of the sturdy furniture, kicking off his shoes. "I'm only here to please you."

"A main dish in it's own right," Zayn stated before he stood up, loosening the tie around his neck and undoing two buttons, showing off his tattooed skin. That alone made Liam's dick jump in excitement, pouted bottom lip sucking into his mouth to nibble on it, suppressing a moan threatening to escape. He leaned back against the table, papers rustling underneath him as he felt Zayn's hands slide over his thighs and to his pants, unbuttoning and zipping down the jeans before slowly peeling them off, letting them fall on the floor. Liam watched the careful actions, breathing heavily as lips pressed against his skin around his hardening cock, lifting his legs and coaxing his feet to rest against the edge of the table.

Liam loved fucking in Zayn's office, every inch of it, except for the wall where the door was, covered in windows overlooking their beautiful city. Though suffering from terrible shyness, this openness him allowed him to feel as if he were the most outgoing and carefree person in the world and he enjoyed every second of it. His breath was caught in his throat as Zayn's long tongue dipped between his cheeks and caressed his throbbing hole, legs widening as hips lifting as a result of it. Zayn placed his hands on the bare hips, though, keeping them pinned as he crouched down to come face to face with Liam's ass and slowly began licking every inch of it. From the underside of his thighs, to the swell of his cheeks, to the sides of the crack, to the sensitive area under his entrance, Zayn licked as if it were the most delicate and precious meal he has ever tasted. Liam's soft moans filled the air as he attempted to squirm, fingers gripping at sheets of paper, knocking items from the desk, skin making the glass underneath him squeak. He could literally feel Zayn smirking against his quivering skin, tickling him with the tip of his tongue and making the heat rise on every inch of his body. The older man had such a skill for taking things so slow and making sure he cherished each and every part he could before getting to the center and getting right down to business. And what a business it was. Liam always thought Zayn's tongue belonged in a museum somewhere, the way it dipped and flicked to hit just the right spots, moisturizing and caressing his walls as they ached to contract around the muscle. He was a mess, nearly a puddle dripping to the floor below them as Zayn eat him out nice, slowly, and with a purpose, making his eyes water and his back arch off the glass table.

His phone beeped beside them, cutting into the middle of their session, a light blinking as they other person on the line waited for an answer. With a sigh, Zayn stood up straight, fingers quickly replacing his tongue, dipping inside of Liam and making the younger man gasp a soft moan. He nodded when Zayn put a finger to his mouth to tell him to be quiet, reaching over to press the speaker button, answering the call. "Didn't I ask not to be bothered for the next hour?"

"Yes, sir, and I apologize but Mr. McGee is on the line and I know you've been waiting to hear from him."

Zayn's dark eyes never left Liam's face, a hint of cockiness hidden behind his smirk. "McGee, huh? Put him through the line. Thank you, Barbara."

A few seconds later, the line clicked over, in which time Zayn decided to start moving his fingers in a slow aching pace. "Malik! How you doin', bud? Sorry it took so long to get back to you. I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

"Not to worry, Kenny. I'm just eating lunch," Zayn chuckled softly, adding another finger to his teasing movements. "What's going on?"

"I won't keep you too long. Just wanted to let you know that we're going to be signing the contract you proposed to us. Gotta admit, it's a deal no one's willing to give. You're a brave one, just like your old man."

Liam, trying to keep the moans at bay and his hands from sliding up to caress his aching cock, froze as he saw the look that spread over Zayn's face at the mention of his Dad but then again, he could've been imagining it. "Thanks, man. Listen, I got a meeting coming up so arrange a call conference with Barbara so we can talk about the final details. Talk to you soon." Zayn ended the call in the haste, barely allowing any time to pass before he slipped his fingers from Liam's entrance, and quickly taking off his belt, undoing his pants and sliding them down. He pulled Liam from the table and turned him around before pinning him against it, wrapping the belt around his neck and pressed his against his shoulder, grinding against him and sliding a hand down to caress Liam's throbbing cock. He whimpered out, back arching, ass pressed again Zayn's hardening cock as he steadied himself, hands pressing against the fogged glass in front of them. The older man pushed himself through the tight rings of muscle, thrusting his hips wildly and wrapped a large hand around Liam, stroking him to match the pace. 

After a few minutes, Zayn grabbed Liam's arms and pressed them against his back with one hand, pushing him over the table and grabbing the belt with his other hand, tugging on it tightly as he slowed his movements, purposely finding the younger man's prostate and pressing the tip of his cock against it, tormenting him. "Who owns you?"

"You... God, you do, daddy."

"And you do as I say?"

"Y-yes.. I'll do whatever you want.."

Liam moaned softly as he was emptied, his hole dripping with the precum Zayn generously coated his walls with as he waited for what was to come. His master turned him around, their lips connecting for a heavy, sloppy tongue kiss before he pulled away, taking the belt with him, and sat on his chair again, moving the flaps of his shirt to expose his rock hard flesh. "Come on me."

The younger man bit his lip, his already red cheeks heating up even more as he understood what the man wanted him to do. Fucking, he can handle, sucking dick, not a problem, but doing something on his own, performing for the other man solo, was something he always had trouble with. He feared disappointing Zayn, lacking in what was asked of him, or simply failing to do what he was told to. But he always sucked it up, taking a deep breath and moving to stand directly in front of him, legs pressed up against his as he reached down to wrap a hand around himself and began to stroke, slowly at first then gradually gaining speed. Zayn licked his lips, adjusting himself in the seat as he watched, expression barely changing during the scene. Liam wanted so bad to just climb on top of him and ride him like Harry was doing last night, coaxing his skin with his come, but he was afraid that wasn't what Zayn wanted... simply continuing to stroke himself, trying to keep his moans at a minimum but failing as always. It didn't take long, between the lustful way Zayn was staring at him and the thrill he always got from fucking in his office before he threw his head back and moaned into the air, his come dripping onto Zayn's cock, staining him like a beautiful piece of art work.

Zayn gave an approving sound, reaching up to grip Liam's hips and pull him down towards him, adjusting for him to sit on his awaiting cock and filling his tight ass once again. "Such a good fucking boy.." He mumbled, thrusting up with soft grunts, Liam grinding against him and moaning as every sensitive spot was hit and caressed by his lover's massive girth. God, he loved when he was complimented, love the way Zayn spoke as if he were his one and only and he was so fulfilled by him every time they fucked. Liam got so lost in the finishing moments of their session that he forgot they were basically in public and not in the privacy of Zayn's secluded mansion, moaning loudly, screaming out his name, asking him to abuse his trembling g-spot, digging his nails into his shoulders and nearly making him bleed with how hard he was clinging onto him. He wished it would never end.. that he could fuck Zayn forever and they'd never tire of being so wrapped up in each other that nothing else matted.

Moments after Zayn filled Liam with his come, the younger man moved to lay on the plush carpet, needing a moment to recollect himself as he always did. They usually didn't speak after sex, except for the occasional "I'll see you later," routine so he was surprised when Zayn spoke as he adjusted his pants back around his waist. "Tell me the truth.. what did Harry tell you about me?"

Liam dropped his arm that he had draped over his eyes, eyebrows scrunching in confusion for a second before smoothing out. "Uh.. nothing much. He just said things like you're a lot softer than you lead on and that you've kept us four around for a reason instead of just dropping that ones who weren't pleasuring you as much as the other ones. He also mentioned that getting information out of you was easy if we knew how to work you, but.. naturally, he didn't add any tips as to how to do that."

Zayn smirked, sitting back down and fixing his tie, nodding thoughtfully. "Harry has a big mouth when he wants to have one. It's true what he says but for the sake of keeping this strictly as we planned to when we first started, it's better that you don't know too much about me."

"I get it and I wouldn't want you to tell me anything you don't want to," Liam shrugged, sitting up and grabbing his pants of the ground, working them up his legs slowly. "I like the way we are.. I think it'll get too confusing and complicated if we added to that."

"Meaning, you'd fall in love with me."

Liam laughed softly and shook his head, finishing getting dressed and standing up, leaning against the table. "No, I didn't say that. I've never been in love anyway so I wouldn't know the feeling. But I do feel like maybe our feelings would get too mixed up... confusing feelings of infatuation with something else."

"Yeah, I think that's why I keep it the way we do."

"Then why is different with Harry? I'm just curious.. I never pictured you the kind of man that let people tie him up and tease them."

Zayn's smile widened as he recalled the previous night, a hand brushing over his short stubble before combing through his black locks. "Harry's different. It doesn't mean I prefer him over any of you, it doesn't mean that he's more special. He was my first sugar baby, the first guy I did a lot of things with. Intimacy wasn't one of my strongest suits before Harry, but since we didn't have sex for a long time after we started, it was something I got used to. But it was always different. Harry was never going to fall in love with me and I'm never going to fall in love with anyone so our mutual understanding of that made it different than say our relationship. By the time I picked you up, I was a master of keeping everything inside, except for with Harry, and it just stuck that way."

Liam nodded, staring out the windows as he licked his lips and stood up, brushing his hands down the sides of his jeans. "I should get going. Don't wanna keep you."

"Give me a second," Zayn muttered, sliding to the other side of the table and grabbing a small book, quickly writing something before ripping it out and standing up to hand it to him. He gave Liam a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to his table and focusing on the computer screen in front of him.

Liam didn't look at the check, never counted the money he was given for a service he would've done for free when it came to Zayn. He simply slid the paper into his pocket and made his way out of the office, avoiding eyes with the older lady on the desk beside the door, who undoubtedly knew that they had been up to, and as quickly as he could exited the building.

Later that afternoon, Liam drove to the next town over where his parents lived, a gift in one hand, a bottle of wine in the other as he walked up to the brownstone he grew up in. It was his Mom's birthday and he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it if he didn't, at least, make an appearance at home today. Using his key, he opened the door and walked down the familiar hall until he reached the living room where his parents were sitting, sipping tea and watching the news. "Not a very exciting birthday, now is it, Mom?"

"Oh, Liam! I didn't hear you come in!" Liam's mom sprung up from her chair, a wide smile printed over her face as she walked over to him slowly and wrapped her arms around her son. "I've missed you, dear. I'm so glad you came."

"Since when do I miss a birthday?" He smirked, leaning down to kiss her cheek before his eyes rested on his father. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Son. Come give your old man a hug."

Liam walked over to his father and gave him a brief hug before straightening back up and handing his mother the gift and bottle he brought for her. "It's not much, but I figured you wouldn't want anything considering it's only your twentieth twenty-first birthday." Liam chuckled, winking at his Mom. "Come on, I'll help you put this in the kitchen." That was really just an excuse to get away from his Father's judging eyes, a reverend who did not support Liam's infatuation, or in his case 'phase' with men, and had often asked him to take counseling for his 'problem.' But a man in his own right who wouldn't abandon his son just for who he chose to be with or love, if it came to that. He wasn't about to hide his discomfort about it either, though. "I see Dad's still not comfortable with me around."

His Mom scoffed, opening the fridge and putting the bottle on the bottom shelf. "You know how he is. Eventually he'll get over it and the two of you will forget this awkwardness ever existed between the two of you."

"I just don't get it, Mom. I'm not throwing the fact that I like men in his face. I don't even say anything about it when he's around and yet he stares at me like I might infect him with my gayness or something. It's annoying."

"Liam James, you quit that right now. Your Father loves you very much. The fact that he's not comfortable with who you lay with at night will not change that."

"I'm not doubting that he loves me, I'm just saying that..."

"Well, stop, because nothing else but that matters," His Mom interjected with a raised hand, walking over to the stove that she had on a low temperature to keep the food warm. "Speaking of men.. How's that pretty boy you've been seeing?"

Liam's face heated up instantly and he quickly moved to look out the window overlooking the front street of the brownstone and shrugged. "It's been going alright. Nothing much to it."

"It's not getting serious?"

"He's just a friend, Mom."

"A friend you obviously like very much since you get all tingly and nervous whenever I mention him."

"I do not get all tingly and nervous," Liam mumbled, knowing that was one hundred percent the way he acted whenever Zayn was brought up. "He's.. complicated. And I don't need or want complication in my life so I just keep him at arm's length. It's nothing to get myself worked up about."

"If you say so. Come help your Mama with this food so we can eat once your brother's get here."

Just then a text message came through on his phone, quickly fishing it out of his pocket and opening it up, seeing the sender was none other than Harry.

[SMS: 5:33pm] Next Friday, 6pm, 3518 E. Landon Street. Be there... no questions asked.

Liam didn't know what to think about the invitation, but he knew that location was a very explicit sex club that he's been wanting to go to but has always been too shy to make the trip. Needless to say, his face heated up bright red in that moment and he hoped his Mom wouldn't turn around as he sent the quick text message before shutting off his phone for the rest of the evening.

[SMS: 5:34pm] i'll be there.


	5. you make me wanna...

Louis wondered how different things would've been if he had accepted Zayn's offer to come back that night since his plans had been canceled. Instead he went to a party, which in he had a blast as he always did, but going to Zayn's probably would've prevented this whole.. "sugar babies meeting" thing. Not that he cared about knowing who else his lover was banging aside from him, but he didn't need anymore complication in his life than he already had and one major one came in the name of Harry Styles. The man was a flirt with just about everyone, Liam, himself, and Niall included, and Louis didn't know if it was something he should be concerned about or just let what come may.

"Can I see some photo ID, please?"

Louis looked up at the woman sitting behind a double plated bulletproof glass window with a only a crack at the bottom to allow papers or cards to be slipped through, nodding quickly as he fished out his wallet from his pocket. Taking out his ID and credit card, knowing it was time for a payment, he slipped the card with his photo on it then waited for confirmation of payment before slipping the other card in as well. He sighed and looked around the high scale establishment, hating this place more and more each time he came to visit, no matter how many times he told himself that time was the last time he was going to take the trip across state to come there.

"You may go in now. She's waiting for you." The woman stated, slipping his cards back with a visitors ticket, which he applied on his shirt, and a receipt, stuffing everything in his wallet before walking up to the double doors and waited to be buzzed in.

This place might as well be called Jason County's Correctional Facility with how much security it had. It took him nearly five minutes just to get to the visitor's area where families were meeting with their loved ones, talking in hushed tones. He spotted the older woman almost instantly, sitting by the window and nearly chewing her index finger off, leg bouncing up and down with her dry, clumped up messy hair hiding the side of her face.

"Mom?"

She looked up and a smile spread across her lips as she stood up, wrapping long, skinny arms around Louis' body but he couldn't find the strength to hug her back. "Oh, my sweet boy. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Just thought it was time I came to see you. Doctor's say you're still not doing too well."

She scoffed and pulled away, sitting back down on the window sill and went back to chewing on her finger before speaking again. "Those rats in white don't know what they're saying. How are they gonna know if I'm doing better if they never let me out of this hell hole?"

"Because they know as soon as you walk out that front door, the first thing you're going to do is go looking for the easiest fix."

"Please! I haven't even thought about getting a fix in months!"

"You asked the doctor in your last meeting if he's ever done ecstasy, Mom. That's not exactly a good look in your case."

"You don't know anything, boy," She mumbled, shaking her head as her focus went out the window once again, leg bouncing up and down furiously. "You think you're so much better than me, coming in here with those expensive clothes you get from letting that other pretty boy fuck your brains out. A piece of shit is what you are for letting the woman that gave you everything since you were two fucking years old and your sorry excuse of a mother ran out of you."

Louis frowned, always hating when she threw that fact in his face like she deserved some kind of award for taking an abandoned child in rather than throwing him in the system. "I'm just trying to help you, Janet. I woke up the night of my thirteen birthday to find you passed out in a pile of your own vomit because you were too fucked up to get to the bathroom or even care that you threw up all over the kitchen. Saw you bringing home a different guy every night from the time I was ten and not even bothering to know their name yet letting them walk around naked like they owned the goddamn place exposing me to that bullshit."

"Shit that you like now, right? Getting that ass of yours eaten out and fucked like a little slut. Ain't like you didn't get your little dick sucked a good time or two once I was done with those spoiled ruins who called themselves men."

"I never fucking did that."

"I must've imagined it then. Watching you get sucked off by man decades older than you in the middle of the night when they thought I was dead sleep."

"You might as well have been since you were always fucked up. I never let none of your disgusting flings touch me."

"Lie to my goddamn face again and see if I don't smack the shit out of you right here in front of everyone."

Louis' eyes stung with tears but he refused to let them fall, clenching his jaw and stuffing his trembling hands into his pockets. "You know what? Be an ungrateful little bitch all you want but there's no way you're getting out of here till you get it together. I love you and I've considered you my Mom always, but I don't owe you a goddamn thing after everything I've done to help you. Once you stop thinking that getting high is more important than that, you'll realize how wrong you were about ever treating me like a pile of dirt." He quickly turned and made his way out of the visitor's room, ignoring the few stares from people who overheard their conversation and just focusing on getting the hell out of that place he hated so much. He was always reminded of why he told himself he was never coming back and that scene was one of the main reason why. The second main was the amount of tears he wasted on being upset over it.

That Friday couldn't have come soon enough and yet it was the longest week of Louis' life. Between exams, dealing with the other sugar babies, Zayn, and his demanding friends, he felt exhausted and was ready to see what Harry had up his sleeves with making them meet up at the sex club downtown. The four of them hadn't done anything as Harry has wanted to, but they had seen each other throughout the week and talked a bit more about this whole 'having sex' with each other ordeal and Zayn's surprise for his birthday coming up in a little more than a month. Niall and Liam were still kind of on the fence about the whole thing, but Louis really didn't give a shit, as long as all of this didn't blow up in their faces when it came to Zayn

He got to the sex club titled, Rory's Palace, first, watching as Liam arrived second then Harry and finally Niall. The four of them walked inside behind Harry who knew the owners and had gotten them a special spot in the VIP section on the roof of the establishment. As soon as they stepped in, Louis' eyes rested on the two greeters, wearing nothing but g-strings, locked in a cage with two muscular men wearing tight boxer shorts wiping them every time someone entered the establishment. The further they went in, the more they saw--- stages set up, strippers being drowned in all kinds of bills, men getting sucked off on the floor or fucked up against the bar. It was ridiculous to say the least and Louis was beginning to fear for Liam's state of mind in that moment considering he was the shy one in the group. A man wearing nothing but a cloth over his cock walked up and offered them neon colored tube shots, each sugar baby grabbing one and toasting to a good night out before tipping their respective tubes back. Once they made it to the roof floor, where it was a lot less crowded, they sat down on a huge half circle couch and were immediately served drinks, compliments of the bar.

"I have to admit... this place is fucking amazing," Liam mumbled, that same shyness still traced in his voice, but he seemed oddly relaxed.

"It's gotten a lot wilder over the years, I'll tell you that. The owners started it off as a lowkey strip bar before turning it into, basically, a brothel, before it became into this. Not sure it's entirely legal, but it's still standing so," Harry shrugged, taking a sip from his Long Island Iced Tea, leaning back against the plush pillows provided.

Louis took in the view of the city, kneeling on the couch backwards and leaning against it, a small smile over printed over his alcohol kissed lips. "Wish I knew this place even existed. I'd probably come here every weekend looking for a good time."

"We can have a great time tonight," Harry suggested, the smirk on his face growing bigger with every passing second.

"You're seriously set on us having sex, aren't ya?" Niall interjected with a laugh, the only one in the group that hadn't touched his drink yet which was surprising considering he was Irish.

Harry laughed into his drink and nodded, licking his lips before speaking. "Hell yeah I am, blondie. Especially you.. Your ass looks like it's especially tight."

"Not so much.. Zayn took great care of me a couple days ago."

"Bet he did, but I'm sure you could use a little bit of more loosening."

"Are you offering?"

"Are you accepting?"

"Don't know yet. I haven't figured out if you're worth my time yet."

"Oh, baby boy, I'm worth your time and so much more. You just haven't gotten your head out of Zayn's ass far enough to realize that."

"And if it turns out that you're not as good as you say?"

"Believe me, I've never had a compliant and I'm not about to get one from a boy who's only fucked one man in his life."

"Zayn sets a high bar."

"One I plan to exceed."

Louis followed Niall and Harry's conversation, looking at each man as they spoke and chuckling softly to himself at how flirty and intensely they were looking at each other. It was weird considering letting one of Zayn's other sugar babies ever do anything to him, but if he were being honest with himself, he would admit that he had an erection just thinking about it. "You two shut up and just fuck already."

"Don't count yourself out just yet, bubble butt. I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of you, either."

"You want a bite out of all of us, don't you?"

"If you're willing to let me," Harry stated with a raised eyebrow, almost as if he were challenging them in that moment. God, why does his smile, alone, have to send shivers straight to Louis' dick and make it shiver with need?

"This guy's persistent," Niall injected with a laugh, finally reaching for his drink and taking a small sip of it, shaking his head. "I still don't think it's a good idea, but fuck it. What's the motto? You only live once?"

"Tell me you honestly didn't just say that." Louis mumbled, turning to sit on the couch.

Liam, surprising all of them, all of a sudden stood up and walk over to Harry, stopping directly in front of him. It was obvious he was a lightweight and considering he nearly inhaled the Long Island Ice Tea, one could only assume he was using liquid courage in that moment. "Since no one else was willing to step up to the place."

"Ah, the shy one takes the lead. Live and learn, boys," Harry laughed, winking over at Louis and Niall before reaching for Liam's pants and nearly breaking them at the seams as he impatiently pulled them off and slid them down.

Louis' eyes widened at how well endowed Liam was, his dick half way erected and greeting them with a nice pink tip that he'd love to wrap his lips around. He was both thick and long which made the perfect combination for a top... and yet. Louis watched as Harry wrapped his pouty lips around Liam's cock, taking him so easily into his mouth, letting the hardening flesh imprint his cheek and nearly swallowing him whole before slowly pulling back with a soft pop. He licked his lips and moaned to himself, as if he were rating how good Liam tasted then dipped back in for a second round, this time sucking loudly on the tip of him, taking him into his mouth, letting that very tip choke him out for a few minutes, undoubtedly using his tongue to make the shy man moan and place his hand against the back of Harry's head, gripping at the long hair.

He tried to stay still, tried to just watch and not react to the way Liam's face twisted in a beautiful tortured pleasure, watch Harry swallow him whole and gag on the thick tip that was probably assaulting the back of his throat. His own pathway became dry and his drink was gone in a matter of seconds as he watched the scene play out in front of him. Before he could control himself, he reached down and rubbed a hand over his erection, his breathing labored as his eyes stayed glue to Harry's careful technique and Liam losing his mind as every second passed.

"Need some help with that?" Niall asked in a soft whisper as he scooted closer to Louis, an arm draped across his shoulders.

He wanted to say no, but Louis didn't even bother trying to deny the fact that he wanted to be involved in whatever the hell Harry had in mind after watching how insane he was driving Liam right then, simply nodding and removing his hand from his flesh pressed up against his jeans. Niall reached down and popped the button, unzipping the pants and sliding his hand under both hems of clothing till he was able to wrap cool fingers around Louis' throbbing cock. He sucked in a deep breath, hips rocking against the hand before reaching down to pull off his jeans, letting them rest on his knees, giving Niall enough room to stroke the length of him with ease. He felt the thin lips press against the sensitive area behind his ear, making Louis moan, his eyes fluttering close, his teeth biting into his bottom flesh the keep the sounds at a minimum. He didn't want to give Niall too much credit too soon.

Louis opened his eyes a few minutes later when he felt the other two men shifting beside him, Liam now on his knees and Harry sliding down his tight black jeans as he leaned back against the couch. The cocky smirk on his face as he saw Niall's hand around Louis made his stomach flip, eyes quickly averting to watch Liam take Harry's erection into his mouth and suck slowly, using his tongue to tease the throbbing vein and trace the tip of him. Louis assumed that Niall decided he was being upstaged, suddenly shifting to take the hard flesh into his mouth and mimicked Liam's movements, bopping his head as he sucked with a purpose. The hot breath against his trembling flesh was enough to break Louis' dam free as he began to moan, fingers sliding through the blond hair as to encourage the youngest one of them even more to continue on what he was doing.

Harry leaned over, hand sliding to the back of Louis' neck and brought him in for a breathless kiss, their tongues colliding with each other so sloppily and uncalculated, but Louis couldn't be bothered to care. He deepened the action, letting his moans transfer from his mouths to Harry's, his other hand gripping the long black strands and tugging on them softly at first, but harder as he felt the other man was probably the kind who got off on a bit of pain.

Their session was interrupted as a naked waiter came up to them from behind the couch, offering them shots which each of them willingly took, tipping their heads back and letting the other man pour them into their awaiting mouths. Niall pulled back to accept a shot of his own, followed by Liam before they were left alone once again, each man breathless and widened eyes, looking at one another quietly.

"Gotta say... so far, I'm impressed."

"Didn't know we were here to gain your approval," Niall said, wiping at the corners of his mouth and raising an eyebrow towards the long haired man.

"You know what? I think that mouth of yours needs to be occupied a lot more than it is."

"If you believe that, why don't you come over here and do it?"

Harry smirked and nodded, standing up to walk over to Niall and push him back against the couch, climbing on top of him. Louis watched as they began to make out instantly, Harry's fingers working to undo the younger one's pants then leaned up and waited for him to pull them down then let their hard flesh rub up again each other. Harry whispered something in Niall's ear that was too low for Louis to hear before the younger man shook his head and bit on his lip, the obvious lust coursing through him in that moment. The oldest man leaned back as he licked the length of his hand and reached down to rub his wet palm against Niall's cock, moments later lowering himself onto that very flesh and wasted no time grinding his hips, making the younger man moan and fall against the couch as it seems like his lungs ran out of breath.

Unable to sit still and just watch the scene play out in front of him, Louis looked down at Liam, who was equally impatient, and didn't have to say a word for the other man to know exactly what he wanted to do. He shifted positions, knelling on the couch and bending over on all fours, waiting for Liam to ready himself before he felt the thick length push through the tight rings of muscle, a loud moan falling from his lips. He almost hated to admit that Liam was slightly bigger than Zayn and he could feel the difference almost instantly, his nails digging into the soft material of the couch as he let his head fall down and his hips rotate on the flesh filling his whimpering hole. Liam fucked him so ruthlessly, so damn good that it had Louis' throat hoarse, nearly drooling on himself, and coming without having to rub one out himself. He dripped for a good ten minutes before the orgasm ran through him, followed by Liam's, and his body fell against the surface underneath him.

He didn't notice Niall and Harry finished before them, watching and waiting for a few moments before the four of them recollected themselves and put their clothes back on, ordering another round of drinks.

"Goddamn, I should keep my mouth shut more often," Niall admitted, plopping down on the couch and wiping beads of sweat from his forehead, his blond hair matted against his face.

Harry laughed as he pulled his hair into a messy bun and fixed his black and pink sheer shirt, slipping beside Louis and Liam, legs draped across Liam's lap. "Told you I'd be able to satisfy."

"Was that your first time topping?" Louis asked curiously looking at Niall.

"Yeah.. and to be honest, I'm hoping it's not the last."

Harry laughed as he leaned back, laying his head on Louis' lap and looking up at the starry night, rubbing a hand over his belly. "Wasn't too bad, now was it, boys?"

"No.. but I'm still worried what Zayn might say when he finds out." Louis interjected.

"He's not going to say anything."

"How can you be so sure?" Liam asked, sounding worried about the whole situation blowing up in their faces; with reason.

"Boys, please. If Zayn has a problem with his sugar babies pleasuring themselves and in turn pleasuring him even better than they were before then he's got a serious issues. He's gonna love it.. We'll drive him fucking insane with the shit we teach each other and then in the big finale on the night of his birthday. It'll be great, trust me."

Louis wasn't so sure that things were going to play out quite as Harry expected them to, but for right now he was just going to enjoy the ride and deal with the consequences of them later when they arrived.


	6. i can't contain this anymore.

Though he was considered the party king of the city, Harry always knew how to handle his liquor, how much to or not to drink. Driving under the influence was something he learned the hard way not to do and he wasn't a hard headed man by any means... not unless he wanted to be, that is. About an hour after the men had their little foursome play time, Harry offered for the guys to come to his house to stay until the morning or at least until they were sober enough to drive, considering the three of them, Liam especially, were completely smashed. He took Niall's keys and practically dragged them into his SUV, feeling like he was a Dad taking home his drunk college daughters home after a wild frat party. Two of them continued to scream out the window, Niall standing to poke his head out of the sun roof and yelling something in his thick Irish accent while Louis kept touching Harry, whispering things he wanted to do to him in his ear and leaving bite marks against his neck and shoulder.

He finally reached his home, a six bedroom, six and a half bath, two story landscape layout mansion with a triple garage and coded gate surrounding it. Too big for someone who lived on his own, but he often threw a lot of themed parties for the holidays and had more than enough space to fit everyone in his contacts list in there comfortably.

"Damn! Look at this fucking place," Niall yelled, opening the door before Harry could even stop the car and jumped out, arms spread out to his sides. "It's a goddamn palace!"

"You live here by yourself? Fucking sick," Louis slurred, poking his head out the window and looking up towards the sky before deciding to get out as well as the car finally came to a stop.

Liam followed, half asleep, stumbling all over the place as he made his way up to the front door. He could barely make it to the second step before he turned and blew chunks into the bushes. Harry rolled his eyes and gathered up the three men, taking them inside to get them settled before they completely destroyed his place in their drunken state. He let Niall slip into the bed with Liam once they reached one of the bedrooms, saying he didn't want to sleep alone and left the two of them before offering Louis is own bedroom across the hall.

"I'm not that tired," Louis mumbled, leaning against the wall near the door of the bedroom, nibbling on the side of his lip, eyes glazed over. "Are you?"

"Not a big sleeper." Harry answered with a shrug, brushing a hand through his unruly hair that he decided needed a wash soon. "I'm betting once my head hits the pillow, though, that I'll be out like a light."

"Then don't let your head hit a pillow."

Harry chuckled, raising an eyebrow in question. "What do you propose I do in order to pass the time then."

"Hmm. Don't know. Maybe you could show me around?"

"I could.. though I'm sure you'll find that too boring."

"What do you suggest then?"

Harry smirked and reached down to grab Louis by one of his belt loops, dragging him down the hall to the huge double doors that led into his own bedroom. "Take off your clothes and stand over there by the bed post." He didn't wait to see if Louis would obey, knowing someone like him took direction well enough to not have to be told twice to do something. Harry went into his closet to grab one of his scarves, bringing it over to a naked Louis, a smile resting on his lips. He lifted the younger man's arms up to the bed post and wrapped the scarf around his wrists, tying it tightly enough for him not to be able to move them too much. "You ever watch yourself getting fucked?"

Louis nearly moaned at the simple question, breath labored as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I.. n-no, never."

"Zayn's not big on presentation," Harry chuckled softly, walking over to his night stand and grabbing a remote, pointing towards the ceiling where the TV descended from. He turned it on and put it on the right video source, the camera in the corner of the room getting activated and their bodies came into view on the large screen. He set the remote down and climbed on the bed, kneeling behind the post that Louis was tied to, hands reaching around to rub down the side of his body, tracing over the deep V cut leading to his rising erection. "Look at how beautiful you are.."

Louis sucked in a deep breath, leaning his head back against the post as he squeaked out a reply. "You do this often?"

"Only with someone who's special."

He chuckled lightly, biting his lip as a moan fell from him. "I'm hardly special."

"Your opinion, not mine." Harry scampered off the bed, walking over to his dresser as he took off his clothes, leaving them in careless piles in his path. He opened one of the drawers to pull out a dildo he kept there, followed a hot pink jock strap and quickly slipped it on, pulling his hair into his signature messy bun, heading back over to the squirming Louis. He dropped to his knees, a hand wrapping around the younger man's length as he leaned forward and slid the tip of his tongue along the slit on him, smirking at the moan that erupted from him. "How would you feel about being called daddy?"

Louis sucked in a deep breath, looking down from the screen at Harry's darkened eyes, lips pressing kisses along the length of his hard flesh. "You're.. you're older than me."

"That doesn't have anything to do with anything. If you fuck me right, you can by my daddy all night long."

"God.." The younger man shivered, fighting against the restraints around his wrists to no avail. "I don't know if I could measure up to what you've had."

"Let me be the judge of that." Harry took Louis' ability to reply as he sucked on the sensitive underside of the younger man's cock, teeth pinching the skin and tugging on it lightly before swirling his tongue around the width of him. He worked his way down to suck in one of the balls into his mouth, Louis' hips jerking against him as he whimpered out, knees shaking and threatening to buckle underneath him. Harry sat in between Louis' legs then, grabbing the dildo he'd set on the ground and watched the screen as he spread his bent legs to slip the toy inside of him, Louis' expression making a cocky smirk form on his lips. He fucked himself slowly for a few minutes before leaning his head back and letting his tongue run across Louis' quivering entrance, reaching a hand up to add his fingers into the mix, driving the younger man insane. Harry ate him out like the last supper, enjoying the melody of moans that spilled from Louis' mouth as he squirmed against him and dripped from his hard cock and begged for mercy in short pants. 

He stood up moments later, leaving the dildo on the ground as he reached up to untie Louis' wrists and wrap the scarf around his neck, pulling him closer for a heated kiss. This time it was nice, more careful then it was back at club, taking it slower as moans were muffled by each others tongues, Louis' cock rubbing over his through the thread of the jock strap. He moved away a few moments later and pulled Louis onto the bed, positioning their bodies so that the younger man was still able to see the screen as he mounted his lap and lowered himself onto the awaiting cock, moaning as he was filled so beautifully, so perfectly. Louis was well blessed with a thickness that had his walls contracting around him, stretching Harry enough to have him clinging onto the other man, nails digging slightly onto his shoulders. Louis moaned a tortured sound, hands gripping Harry's ass as his cock was suffocated and taken hostage, the older man grinding against him until he was fully emerged then began bouncing up and down the shaft, hitting his g-spot with nearly every thrust. Popping Louis' topping cherry, as he popped Niall's earlier, didn't take too long, nearly fifteen minutes later being filled by streams of warm come. He kissed and helped the man through his orgasm before pushing him back on the bed, slipping down the jock strap enough to grip his hardness, knelling and stroking himself above his agape mouth. Moments later, Harry messily came on Louis' sweat covered face, watching as he licked what he could off his lips before bringing a hand up to collect the rest, swallowing it back hungrily. Harry smirked and leaned down to kiss him slowly, helping Louis' clean up the mess before rolling off of him and laying beside him tiredly. 

"Am I Daddy certified?" Louis asked after a few quiet minutes as their breathing returned to normal, turning his head to look at Harry.

He laughed loudly and reached up to push a few strands of hair that had been stuck to his face back and nodded. "You are.. You have a lot of potential."

"If you considered that a good fuck, I have to wonder about any other man who have the pleasure of sticking their dicks inside of you."

"Zayn's my best as I'm sure he's yours. My other two sugar daddies are old and worn out, but I don't have to deal with them as much so I just do what I have to do and get paid. All part of the job."

Louis smirked, his heavy eyes closing and fluttering open, though he couldn't hold them up for too long. "I'm glad I can please you in some way."

"I'm sure you could please me a lot more once you learn how to take control and not be completely submissive."

"But I am completely submissive.."

"Then we'll have to teach you not to be."

Louis nodded and turned onto his side, his ass pressed again Harry's thigh as he yawned and fell into a smooth breathing rhythm just a few moments later. Harry had gotten used to sleeping alone over the years that he almost felt uncomfortable with Louis' still frame beside him, laying awake, despite being completely exhausted, and just thinking about random things that had no relation to the scene that had played out just less than ten minutes ago. After about an hour, he rolled out of bed, pulling off the jock strap as he headed to the bathroom for a quick shower, got dressed and headed out of his home to go visit his old friend.

Zayn was already sleeping by the time Harry arrived, possibly because none of his sugar babies were available for a night cap since three out of four of them were passed out in Harry's house at the moment. He walked up to his bedroom, smiling at the still figure on the California King bed, slipping beside him and placing a kiss against the back of his shoulder, causing the older man to stir and mumble softly, but not wake up fully. "Wake up, daddy.."

Zayn mumbled again, cracking his eyes opened then closing them again, a yawn escaping him before he turned to lay on his back, an arm draped over his face. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Didn't know I had a time limit as to when I can come see you."

"You don't.. but considering you didn't answer my text, I thought you'd be occupied for the night."

"I had some things that needed to be taken care of, but I'm here now. That counts for something, right?"

Zayn didn't answer right away, sliding his hand down to rest against his chest, squinting eyes adjusting to the dim light of the table lamp on his night stand. "What mischievous thing do you have up your sleeve?"

Harry hated with a passion that Zayn was always able to see right through him. He never cared much about what his sugar baby did whenever they weren't together, but always knew when it was something that would affect him personally in someway. But unlike him, Zayn couldn't get much out of Harry unless he wanted to talk and right now, he didn't. He wasn't afraid of what Zayn might say about the sugar babies meeting and fucking in secret, he didn't care if the older man ordered them to stop seeing each other. He sure as hell didn't care if he dropped the other three for defying him, knowing he'd be safe from eliminations, but telling him they had something brewing wasn't about to slip from his lips. "I have no idea what you mean."

"You've got that look, Harry. One I've learned to spot quickly when it comes to you considering you're always planning something to fuck me up with."

"But isn't always something that you enjoy?"

"Yeah, but that's besides the point."

Harry laughed and shook his head, tracing one of Zayn's tattoos with the tip of his index finger. "Can't you just be a good boy and wait?"

"I've never been patient," Zayn mumbled, taking that very finger and bringing it up to his mouth, slipping it through pouted lips and giving it a light suck. "Give me a hint."

"It's for your birthday."

"My birthday? I haven't celebrated my birthday in years."

"Since your Dad died, I know, but I figured this year I get you something nice."

"What do you have to give that I don't already have?"

"You think I can't gift you something you don't have?"

"It'll be hard, but with you, I know anything is possible."

"You're right, it is. So stop doubting me, stop asking questions, and just wait until your birthday to see what it is."

"Fine.." Zayn growled, moving his hand aside and sitting up in his bed, leaning against the backboard. "Guess who text me saying they saw you at Pam's place last night?"

"Let me guess, big mouthed Oscar."

"Mm.. He told me you stayed a while, but I didn't ask any questions. Figured you just wanted to get something better from somewhere else."

"Oh, is Daddy jealous I didn't invite him to come play?"

"Name a time you've seen me walk into that place."

"You should go, it's actually pretty fun." Harry smirked and slid on top of Zayn's naked body, kissing both sides of his neck before pressing their lips together, tugging on his bottom flesh as he pulled away slightly. "I also think you should start dating."

The older man placed a hand on Harry's chest and pulled back, a confused expression printed over his face. "I think you should stop drinking."

"Zayn, I'm serious. Or are you just planning to continue corrupting fifteen years old and giving them more money than it's necessary?"

"No, I don't. I plan on moving up to sixteen year olds."

Harry laughed sarcastically and moved slide off Zayn and then the bed, heading to the bathroom as he began to remove his clothes. "Honestly, you're not getting any younger and sooner or later you'll have to pass on your legacy to someone else."

"Don't tell me you're talking about kids."

"Of course I'm talking about kids."

"We can't go from you telling me I should go to a sex club to talking about kids, Harry. It doesn't work that way. Only you could make that kind of transition and think it's okay."  
He rolled his eyes, pushing back a few strands of hair that got loose from his bun as he turned on the water to the overly sized shower, watching each of the three heads turn on, water flowing from the holes. "Are you gonna shut up and join me, sir?"

A few moments later, Zayn walked into the bathroom, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms over his tattooed chest. "You don't really think I'd make a good dad, do you?"

"Zayn, I was just busting your balls."

"I know you well enough to know that you weren't."

"Think what you want, but I'm just trying to joke with you. It's your fault if you're taking it as more than that."

"Is this because of what happened with Mel?"

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head, tongue sliding over his teeth and clutched his jaw before looking back at the older man. "Don't make this about me."

"Isn't it about you, though?"

"Look, you've never been too good at conversations that require sympathy so how about you stick to what you know and either fuck me or get out of my way so I can have someone else do what you won't."

"You've wanted a kid for as long as I can remember, Harry. After what happened to you, the last thing you talked about was kids and yet you're bringing it up now."

The younger man scoffed, moving to turn on the water, watching as the three shower heads began to sputtered on one by one. "Zayn, learn to shut your mouth when it's appropriate."

"It's okay to feel sad about it."

"Oh, did your therapist teach you that? Considering you never once mourned your father's murder."

"That's different."

"Why? Because it's about the king of the world, Zayn Malik, and not the peasant he's completely and utterly weak for?"

"Because my father was a fucking dick who deserved what he got and Mel was your best friend who died carrying your baby."

Harry shook his head and moved to leave the bathroom, but was stopped by Zayn's hands wrapping around his arms and pushing him back, pinning his body against the door. "Let me go."

"No. You can't get mad at me for bringing up the lowest points in your life when you have no problem bringing up mine."

"Let. Me. Go. Zayn. There's no comparison. You didn't even _like_ your father."

"No, but that doesn't mean I want you bringing him up and reminding me of all the shit he did to make me hate him."

"It's not like you don't carry that shit with you all the time. That's what makes you this way... getting off on being called daddy by four dumb asses who don't know how to fucking quit you."

"That includes you."

"Unfortunately," Harry mumbled, sighing as he looked down at their joined bodies, sucking in a deep breath through his nose and expelling through his mouth. He sometimes wished their relationship was simple like Zayn and his other sugar babies instead of complex with all the information the two of them had on each other. "I hate how fucking hooked I am on you."

Zayn leaned in to press his lips against Harry's ear, making him close his eyes, mouth hanging open as a moan threatened to escape. "I hate how addicted I am to you.."

And it did in that very moment. "Why don't you shut up and get your fix then?"

There was barely a pause to breathe before Zayn lifted Harry easily into his arms, long legs wrapping around the slim waist as he stepped into the shower, closing the sliding door behind him. Harry moaned as his back smacked against the cold tile wall, fingers creeping up Zayn's strong shoulders and neck, burying them between the long hair that he tugged on, lifting his head back as was done to him earlier and meshed their lips together in a heated kiss. Their muscles entwined with each other so beautifully, so poetically like a piece of fine old school are that was worth millions. Their bodies were so in tune with each other, moving perfectly as Zayn adjusted them just right to allow himself to slip within Harry's tight walls. It wasn't often that they had sex like they did the first time, staring into each others eyes to see all the emotions spreading through both of their faces. Usually, if they did, all they saw was lust, but tonight it was so much more than that. In any case, the sex they had was amazing, personal, and memorable; this scene was just a lot more intense and emotional.


	7. it's never enough.

Headache from hell didn't even cut close to how badly Niall's head was hurting from the very moment he slipped out of his unconscious state, cracking his tired eyes open. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the soft light coming in from the window beside the bed and quickly noticed that he was not in his own home, worry settling in. It had been so long since he passed out this bad, the last time ending in him confessing his love to Zayn via text, though the two of them never talked about it. Noticing the sleeping figure beside him, snoring softly and cutely, if he might add, he decided to slip out of the bed slowly so not to wake him up. It was nearly five in the morning so he figured now would be as good time as ever to get out of Liam's, or whoever house he was at, while he still can.

Picking up his sneakers from the ground, he walked out of the bedroom, poking his head out from behind the door to make sure the coast was clear before heading down the stairs to find some mail with the address on it. He walked into the kitchen and noticed a few envelops tossed carelessly on the kitchen island, grabbing one and seeing Harry's name on it above the address, growing even more confused by the second. Why the hell would he be at Harry's house in the bed with Liam? Beside the letters, he noticed his car keys, Irish charmed key chains crowding the only four keys he ever used.

He wasn't about to question it anymore, grabbing his keys and quickly, but quietly, leaving the house and into his SUV, which was parked just down the pathway that led to a gravel road. Moments later, he was outside the gated home, admiring the structure through his rear view mirror, as he grabbed his phone and called up the only person in his life that made sense in the moment.

"Niall.. you have a habit of cutting into my sleep time, don't you?"

"I'm really sorry," Niall sighed, eyes continuing to shift from the road to his rear view mirror, making sure no one was following him though he was positive no one heard or noticed him leave. "Just, uh.. taking a drive to clear my head and thought I'd check to see if you were free."

"At five in the morning, of course I'm free. How far are you?"

"Uh.. probably ten, fifteen minutes."

"I'll leave the door open for you. Meet me in the back."

"The back?"

"Mhm.. the pool. And take off your clothes before you get back there."

Niall's hands gripped the steering wheel as he tried to contain the excitement he suddenly felt, throat going dry. "Y-yes, of course. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon, princess."

Niall arrived at Zayn’s house nearly leaking from his hard cock, so needy and weak for whatever his sugar daddy had to offer. He could put up a front with the other sugar babies, not seeming like someone who wishes he constantly had a dick shoved up his ass, or as early as last night vice versa, but with Zayn, he was so see through he was sure the other man suffered from secondhand embarrassment. Hopping from his SUV, he walked into the house and began stripping his clothes off, one by one leaving a trail behind him as he reached the pool and saw Zayn doing laps from one end to the other, naked as the day he was born. Niall practically sunk to a puddle right where he stood, growing harder with each kick of the muscled legs and every stroke of tattooed arms. He almost didn’t want to interrupt him, but his insatiable needs had him walking to the edge of the pool and slipping inside, leaning back as he waited to be seen.

“You take direction so well,” Zayn said with a smile, pausing his swim as he pushed his hair away from his face, that devil’s smile spread over his mouth.

“Of course I do.. I’d never want to disappoint my daddy.”

“I doubt you could.” He smirked and waddled over to the younger man, pinning him up against the wall and kissing the side of his neck, muttering softly. “You’ve been having some fun.”

Niall paused, body stiffened at the other man’s words as he pulled his head back to look at him. “What do you mean?”

“These hickeys didn’t come from me.”

“Shit..” Niall breathed, bringing up a hand towards the spot Zayn kissed, acting as if hiding them would somehow make the other man forget they even existed but he knew it was useless. Zayn was always so careful not to leave visible spots on Niall, and he guessed the other sugar babies, prefering to leave hidden ones in the insides of his thighs or deep on his hips. “I wasn’t.. I, uh.. Didn’t..”

“Don’t worry about it, princess. I’m not mad.”

“How could you not be?”

“What you do on your spare time is your business. I know how to share.. Long as I’m your best.”

Niall smirked and nibbled his lip, sliding his hand from his neck to wrap his arms around Zayn’s neck, bringing their mouths together. “You’re always gonna be my best..” He let the tip of his tongue trace the swell of his lover's bottom lip, moaning softly to himself before slipping the wet muscle into Zayn's mouth, kissing him deeply. He hooked his legs around the other man's hips as he moved, making his way towards the pool stairs. 

Bodies half emerged, half assaulted by the soft winds of the early morning, Zayn dragged his hair through the blond locks that badly needed a retouch, fingers curling around a good amount of it and tugging Niall's head back, their lips detaching. "Did he fuck you?"

Niall swallowed thickly, feeling Zayn's thick cock press against his under the water and his hot breath tickling his neck as he spoke. "T-thought you didn't care.."

"Wanna know if someone's been treating what's mine right."

"Would it change anything if he didn't?"

"I might have to suggest you find yourself a different side man to fuck."

Niall couldn't help but chuckle, though it only came out as a whimpering attempt at one as Zayn's fingers inched towards his entrance that trembled against the contact. "I haven't let anyone else fuck me except you."

"Sounds like you're considering it, though."

"Sounds like you're a bit jealous."

Zayn smirked, hiding the expression as he slipped his tongue out and licked the length of the pulsing vein on Niall's neck. "Maybe I am.."

"Then remind me who owns this ass."

His right hand was suddenly lifted from resting against Zayn's hip, the older man taking the middle finger into his mouth and sucking on it softly before letting it drop back down. "I think that tattoo is reminder enough."

"You know about it?"

Zayn laughed, raising an eyebrow at the younger man. "Babe, I've been fucking you every couple of days for the last three years. I know everything about every single inch of this body. Give me more credit." He released Niall's hair, leaning back and turning him around to kneel on the second step of the pool, enough for their legs to be sunken into the water. Zayn pushed him down, Niall's hands pressed against the cool pavement, looking back and watching his sugar daddy lick the length of his palm, bringing his hand back to smack his ass two times back to back, making the blond tense and moan, his dick twitching from the action. He repeated the action on the opposite cheek then did the cycle once more, Niall's ass heated up, no doubt bright red, before he spread them apart to thrust himself into the awaiting hole, leaving no room for mercy.

Niall was practically bent in half once Zayn started in on him, forehead pressed against the ground between his hands, back arched deeply, hips thrusting back. His knees ached from scraping against the bumpy pool stair, but he welcomed the pain. He doubted anything could make him ask Zayn to stop pounding his sweet spot so good, ask him to stop scratching his hips, or calling him every degrading name ever created. The older man could literally call him the most worthless piece of trash in the world and he'd probably thank him and kiss his feet at the same time. God, he hated how much control Zayn had over him, but it wasn't something he'd ever regret for as long as he lived.

The Irish teen came without even being touched, rows of heat coursing through his body, most settling to the pit of his stomach, some traveling further up and making him feel light headed. He barely felt his body being carried to one of the pool chairs and laid down, Zayn's weight laying across his small frame, water dripping from both of them and creating a puddle below them. Zayn slipped himself back between Niall's weak walls, heavy legs lifting to wrap around his waist as he fucked him nice and slowly, making him moan so softly, holding the other man as close as he possibly could. This wasn't something that ever happened... this intimacy and he wondered what had gotten into Zayn, though he didn't want to ruin the moment. They stayed in that position for a good fifteen minutes before the older man came, his face buried into Niall's neck as he muffled his moans, letting the orgasm run through him. After a few minutes, Zayn lifted himself from the other man's body, kissed his lips softly, and walked away without another word, leaving Niall there naked and confused, eyes resting on the lightening sky that welcomed the new day.

Not wanting to think much of it, Niall stood up after a while and grabbed a towel that was left on one of the other pool chairs, drying himself off quickly and headed inside. He saw no sign of Zayn so he simply gathered his clothes, got dressed, and headed out of the door, stopping to get his keys that were on the side table next to the main entrance. Underneath them was a check with more than what Niall usually gets paid, but he wasn't about to question it. He gathered his belongings, left the house, hopped in his SUV, and made his way away from the glass mansion to his own penthouse to take a shower and begin his day.

Every week, Niall took a day to go down to the homeless shelter to help serve breakfast to those who didn't have the luxury of waking up to a hot meal every morning. He started coming about a year ago when he noticed a girl he used to go to school with, along with her little brother and mom, sitting on the side of the road begging for money. He anonymously slipped the few hundred dollar bills he had in his pocket at the time into one of the bags they were carrying around, hoping to see them again later after he planned to take out more money to offer to them, but they were gone by the time he made the trip. He wanted to do more for them so he started volunteering in hopes to see them and he has, almost every time he's down here helping out, but he's always too afraid to say anything to them. The girl, Jennifer is her name, never acknowledged that she knew who he was and he didn't blame her considering he used to be a geek back in his middle school days when he knew her. His hair was brunette back then and he wore glasses which he has since then switched to contacts. He also had no sense of style, dressing in matching pants and sweaters nearly every day that kids often made fun of. Jennifer left in the middle of eight grade and he never knew where to, but seeing her in the street just years later made Niall realize what a small world it was for the two of them to go from Ireland to the same city in the United States.

"Niall, honey. It's so good to see you!" The owner of the homeless shelter, Mary Anne, squealed with delight, her short arms wrapping around his slim body with a squeeze. "You look exhausted."

"Yeah, I.. didn't get much sleep last night," Understatement. He smirked and grabbed an apron, slipping it on over his head and stifling a yawn that threatened to escape him. "Big crowd this morning?"

"Isn't it always? Oh, I wish I could do more for these people, I really do. These anonymous donations have been doing wonders."

"You do the best that you can, Mary Anne, and they notice that. Each of them love you."

"I know.. It just seems like there's more and more that come every day and I fear my little shelter won't be able to sustain all of them soon."

Niall frowned as he applied the hair net around his messy bed of hair, tucking the loose pieces under the hem. "Try not to worry too much about that, yeah? Take it one day at a time."

Mary Anne nodded and patted Niall's stomach before grabbing a tray of hot bread and taking it out to the serving buffet, the sounds of the hungry homeless people filling the kitchen as the door swung open. Niall wanted to do more, but he feared being found out as the person who's been sending all these 'anonymous' money to the shelter in the first place. He didn't want to be viewed differently or as someone who pitied the homeless because he had any amount of money. It just reminded him so much of home when he was younger, living in practically a shoebox most of his life and living on bread and cheese for weeks on end until his parents could afford something better. Shaking the thoughts out of his mind, he grabbed another tray of bread and headed out to the serving area, getting right into it and greeting the customers with a bright smile and positivity.

Jennifer didn't show up and the line grew shorter and shorter a few hours later, breakfast ending just a little before ten in the morning. He was hoping he would see her, but he didn't let that bring him down from chatting with the other people there, loving to see how happy they were to get the first meal of the day and knowing they'd be back for lunch and dinner as well. Mary Anne had dedicated her life to this shelter after the husband died in a fire on duty a few years back and it was basically the only thing keeping her head over waters. Niall would hate for it to go away because she couldn't feed everyone or give them a warm bed to sleep in at night. He decided, as he said goodbye to everyone and promised to return in a couple of days, that he was going to do the best he could to help her and get her a bigger place to house all of the homeless people that counted on her.


	8. when it's only me and you.

His eyes cracked open and shut again, a groan falling from his dry lips as he turned and buried his face in the pillow beneath him. Liam wasn't one to get drunk, but when he did, it was either go big or go home. He couldn't remember much of what happened the night prior, but from what he could piece together, he knew he did about a thousand different things he shouldn't have and wanted to regret each one. Deciding not to dwell on it, instead punish himself further, and rolled out of the bed to take a quick cat bath, putting on some work out clothes and heading to his regular gym just down the street from the college. It was already full with men and women all working out the stress of a long week at work, running on the treadmills or sweating it out on the crunch machines. Liam did his usual routine: fifty push ups, fifty jumping jacks, sixty crunches, ten mountain climbers... and that was just his warm up. Sweat dripping down his back and settling around his neck, drenching the top of his shirt, he headed to the treadmills to get a few minutes of running in before going to the weights. Midway through his run, he peeled off the shirt that clung to him like a hungry monkey did to a fresh banana, letting the piece of clothing hang over his muscled shoulder.

Liam noticed a few pairs of eyes looking over at him, a couple of middle aged women gaping at him from their yoga mats, a man studying him across the way on the bike machine; he grew antsy, his skin crawling at the attention and he swallowed thickly, looking at the bright red numbers on the machine he was occupying, letting him know he passed fifteen minutes and decided it was good enough. Trying to get away from the prying eyes, he headed over to the weights, though it was no better there then it was on the treadmill. Eyes seemed to continue to follow him, another man on the arms machine across from him sneaking glances, a woman body builder nearly burning a hole through his skull from the legs machine. He huffed out to himself and stared at a blank space on the wall ahead of him, trying to get himself to focus. But as time went on, he felt himself growing more confident, over exaggerating his movements, flexing his muscles, and wiping at his face almost seductively... as sexy as it could be wiping body fluid off his sticky skin. He couldn't imagine he smelled too good, either, but confidence oozed from him and he knew that people noticed because not long ago, before he began working out, Liam was the one who stared at others, wanting to know how they got their amazing bodies and what he had to do in order to get one, too.

About an hour and a half later, Liam finished his work out and headed to the showers, standing under the water for far longer than it was necessary before lathering himself in soap, rising off, drying himself, getting dressed, and heading out of the gym. He figured he'd treat himself to lunch, but his plans and mood were completely derailed as soon as he picked up his phone and saw a text message from a blocked number.

_[SMS: 3:45pm] Warning number one: STAY AWAY FROM ZAYN. You don't want to make it to warning number two._

The threat was weak in every sense of the word, but Liam was someone who hated confrontation and for someone to know he was involved with Zayn and took the time to sent him the warning was enough to have the man frantically dialing his sugar daddy's number, hands shaking under the weight of his phone.

"What a pleasant surprise getting a call from you."

"Hope I'm not interrupting any work," Liam muttered, looking out the window of his car before turning on his ignition, putting it in reverse.

"You're not. I decided to take the weekend off since I'll be gone all week."

That made Liam frown as he threw the car in drive and sped out of the gym's packed parking lot and into the easy flowing traffic. "Where are you going?"

"On a short business trip. Don't worry, baby boy. I promise you're not gonna miss me too much."

"Hm.. I hope so. But that's not why I called."

"Oh? Why did you ring then?"

"I.. erm.." Liam felt silly; he hoped Zayn wouldn't mock about being afraid of the low level grade threat he had received. "It's just.. I got a text from some unknown number warning me to stay away from you.. I don't.. know how to feel about it."

Zayn was quiet for a few moments, his breathing the only thing audible from the other end. "Don't worry about it."

"How could I not be? Do you know how this person is?"

"No, Liam, but don't worry about it. It's probably some asshole who hacked into my shit and stole your number. It's nothing to worry about."

"You sound so sure."  
"Why are you pushing this?"  
"Because it's really random to assume someone stole your information and text _me_ out of all people to stay away from you. It just doesn't make sense."

"You're not going to let this go?"

"No, I'm not."

The silence grew between them for a few moments before Zayn spoke again, this time in a quieter, softer tone. "Come over."

"No."

"I want to talk to you in person. Come over."

Liam looked into his rear view mirror and huffed, fingers drumming against his covered steering wheel. "I shouldn't."

"Li, please? No one's going to hurt you. I promise you that."

"You don't promise things unless you're sure of it."

"I'm sure of it."

The younger man shook his head and stopped at a red light, his teeth worrying into his bottom lip nearly splitting it open from how hard he was nibbling. "I'll be over in twenty. Want anything?"

"Just you."

Liam arrived at Zayn's house just under fifteen minutes, parking in his usual spot and stepping out of the Jaguar, cautiously looking around him. His skin crawled at the thought that anyone might be watching him... them, in the house made of glass. It sounded like some terrible cliche horror movie and he did not want to be one of the main characters that got chopped up in the middle of a field somewhere who's bones were discovered years later. 

Zayn was at the door waiting on him, dressed in nothing but grey sweats that hung off his body so beautifully that it made Liam weak on the spot, nearly falling to position on his knees. "You sped over here."

"Fear, I guess."

"There's nothing to be scared about."

"You keep saying that yet not proving it to be true."

"No one in my life could be so jealous that they'd threaten a guy that I sleep with every three to four days. And why now, after four years of us seeing each other? There's no logic there."

"So you think it's someone just pulling a prank?"

"Could be. If I've listened to every threatening piece of mail I've gotten, I'd be living in an igloo in the middle of Alaska."

Liam couldn't help but smile softly, the left corner of his lips curling upward as his eyes looked down at the step separating them. "You're used to them.. I'm not."

"I know. But I'm telling you it's nothing to worry about it, alright?"

When Liam didn't answer, Zayn took his hand and led him into the house, closing the door behind them as he dragged him into the living room and sat on the couch. The younger boy had only been in this room once or twice in the time Zayn had the house and never _with_ his sugar daddy. It was one of those rooms that was just there for decoration but barely used unless needed to. Zayn wasn't the kind of man that threw many parties in his home, often occupying other locations they were held at and never the same place twice. He was very particular of the way he ran his life, not letting a single person hold the pen to write it for him and it was one of the things Liam admired most about him.

Zayn pulled him closer, one arm circling around his waist, the other reaching up to lazily drag the beanie from his head and let it fall to the ground as their lips met in a soft kiss. Not the usual, but Liam sure wasn't about to complain. The other man was careful with his movements, his tongue caressing the inside of Liam's mouth, lips wrapping around his top flesh and sucking on it blissfully, dark brown eyes staring at his own intensely as the actions sent shivers rolling down his spine. He wondered why the sudden softness when every time they saw each other for the last for years it was nothing but business, fucking raw and rough, hair pulling, restraints, name calling, with sides of kinks and teasing like no one would ever believe. This was different. This... this was terrifying."

"Maybe I should heed this warning and stay away from you," Liam said breathlessly, his eyes disconnecting from the other gaze and closing slowly.

"Why?"

"Because.. these past four years have been so long.."

"I'm guessing it's longer than you planned on being with me."

"It's longer than I intended to, yes.. but you keep sucking me in. Every damn time, I get so fucking weak.."

"Leave then.. forget all about me and just leave."

"It's easier said than done."

"But it can be done."

Liam shook his head, bringing his hands up, that had been playing lightly with the hem of Zayn's sweats, to cover his face, index fingers pressed tightly against his eyelids. "Don't know how."

"Delete my number."

"I've mesmerized it."

"Stop calling."

"It's a habit."

"Don't come over."

"The route to your house is embedded in my bones."

"Fuck, Liam.."

"I'm so goddamn hooked on you."

"Look at me." Liam couldn't.. he didn't want to. It would have been so much earlier if he kept his mouth shut, if he didn't say a word and just took his clothes off so he can feel his lover's dick enter him and make him forget all about some stupid threat and this conversation they were having. But suddenly, he felt his hands being dragged from his face, pairs of brown eyes staring back at each other once again. "Don't.."

"Zayn.."

"You can't fall for me, Li."

"I think it's too late for that."

"You can't.."

"It's not a choice."

"I'm only going to break your heart if you do."

"Break it.. wreck it entirely. Maybe that will get me off your back."

Zayn leaned his head back against the couch and bit his lip, gaze shifting to study the length of the other man, every inch already programmed into his mind years ago with no erase button to retrieve his sanity. The pregnant pause between them was so intense, so suffocating that it had the two of them nearly panting within minutes, Liam's fingers inching up the center of Zayn's torso, the older man's fingers drawing circles on the other man's bare hips. They stared at each other for what seemed like years before Zayn reached up to grab the back of Liam's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, one that knocked the wind out of the twenty year old without mercy. He whined against Zayn's lips, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, kissing him back with equal passion as fingers reached up to drown themselves within the bed of black hair. Within seconds, Liam's shirt was tugged off, followed by Zayn's sweats, and Liam's pants nearly ripped from his around his legs, articles tossed about the couch and the floor carelessly. Zayn gripped the back of Liam's short hair and tugged his head back, the younger man breathing heavily into the air with tears rolling down the side of his cheeks, but his sugar daddy didn't seem to notice, devouring his neck and leaving a trail of light bite marks down to his shoulder and continuing down to his left breast, tongue flickering over his hardened nipple. Their bodies joined so blissfully, Liam taking his sugar daddy's length proudly and easily, hips jerking against him to steer away from the slow, almost romantic, pace that Zayn had been thrusting into him. He needed normalcy, needed to be _fucked_ , ravished thoroughly, taken like a bitch and pounded like a man, needed to feel his insides twist, his stomach burn, his head swim. He needed to be spanked, called gritty names that made his dick twitch, needed to be a source of entertainment for Zayn and nothing more; he just needed the pain around his heart to overtaken him completely and leave him torn to pieces in hopes of giving him some sort of reality check once this session was all said and done.

They didn't speak afterwards. Liam stood and gathered his clothes and stumbling over himself as he quickly got dressed. Zayn walked away, only to return a minute later with a filled out check and handed it to Liam, who accepted it with a heavy heart and, as he normally did, stuffed it in his pocket without looking at the amount. He barely met Zayn's eyes as he walked out of the living room, into the foyer, and out the front door without looking back, getting into his car and speeding away just moments later.

_Somewhere off into the distance, preying eyes watched the scene play out in front of them, every pause, every touch, every kiss, every moan; they grew red hot with anger as their fingers punched the button on the camera, snapping memories that will last a lifetime and adding them to the pile of evidence they've constructed over the past couple of weeks. They couldn't wait to show themselves and bring the lives of the four men involved in the sugar daddy's life to a chilling turn._


	9. drivin' me crazy.

"Oh, f-fuck.. don't stop.."

Niall's Irish accent filled Louis' ears and made his head swell with pride, the way the younger boy was tugging his hair, head thrown back against the seat, hips grinding up towards him let the nineteen year old he was doing something right. Giving head was something he'd always been self conscious about and had only ever done it to Zayn before today.

The car jerked, tires squeaking underneath them, causing Louis to lift his head, hand wiping at the corner of his mouth. "You fucking mind?"

Harry chuckled behind the wheel, looking at them through the rear view mirror, Liam completely turned around and watching them with wide eyes, nearly drooling and creaming on himself. "Apologizes. I get jealous when I'm not getting the attention I deserved."

"Told you I'm not sucking you off while you're driving," Liam mumbled, reaching down to adjust the bulge pressed against his pants, sighing softly.

Louis chuckled softly, looking up at Niall who still hasn't lifted his head, focusing on getting his breathing back to normal. "How you doing, big boy?"

"I'm.. fine. Just fine."

"Yeah, you look it." Louis muttered, blowing softly on the tip of him, watching Niall moan and jerk, the fingers of his other hand holding onto the edge of the seat they were occupying. "Completely fine."

Harry groaned loudly in the front seat, the identical to the Grumpy Cat meme. "How far is this place?"

"Another half hour more," Liam said, looking at the GPS stuck on the window and shifting in his seat again, huffing lightly. "Trust me, you're not the only one anxious to get there."

"You boys are acting like you've been lacking sex for the past week and a half. I'm more than sure each of us got our fill of Zayn before he left town."

"You cannot bring up Zayn while my dick is dripping with your saliva." Niall breathed out, finally lifting his head to look down at Louis.

Louis shook his head and sat up, adjusting his own semi as he looked out the window, unfamiliar surroundings breezing by at a fast speed. "Let's all calm down for a bit while we get there, yeah?"

"Fine by me," Harry added, pressing the gas a little harder and looking at the two men through the rear view mirror. "So, about this text message.."

"It's bullshit. Some bored asshole hacking into Zayn's personal email or texts and finding out about his sugar babies," Louis shrugged, unfazed about this whole ordeal the four of them were going through.

"I don't think it's random, though. I honestly think someone out there is watching us. Plus, when's the last time you emailed or text Zayn about coming over to fuck him? You know he prefers us to call."

"Liam, you're stressing yourself out so much about this I can literally see grey hairs growing on the spot. You need to relax," Harry reached over, placing a hand on his thigh and drawing small circles over the jeans. "It's gonna be okay."

Liam sighed softly and looked down at the hand, shrugging before looking back at Niall, who was still trying to calm himself from the high levels of endorphins. "What do you think?"

"I think we should all just focus on this trip ahead of us," Niall answered, rubbing a hand over his dripping cock, biting his lip softly as baby blues stared at each man for half a second. "I don't want to worry about some potential threat while having a sex fest."

"It's not a sex fest."

"'Course it's a sex fest, Liam. What are you on, mate?" Louis burrowed his eyebrows, sliding up to the edge of seat, wrapping an arm around Liam's shoulders, leaning up to capture his earlobe between his lips, sucking on it softly. "You wouldn't have come if you didn't think it would be beneficial for you."

Liam shivered, eyes closing as he bit his lip, suppressing a moan that threatened to escape him. "We're all going to hell for this.."

"Least I'd be happy and satisfied," Harry interjected, turning off the interstate to the appropriate exit, forking to the left as the directions stated.

They arrived at their destination about twenty minutes later, trees and lake complimenting the large cabin that they had rented for the next few days. There was a long stair case leading up to the main door, the four of them walking up behind Harry who had the key, waiting until he opened it and marveled at the spacious open floor plan that looked to be something out of a magazine. Wood planks decorated the ceiling of the the two floor cabin, a half deck second floor would allow them to be able to view the living room from the hallway that led to the separate rooms. Though they were sure they'd be spending more time together than apart, they got one of the biggest cabins with five rooms, since the four bedroom was already rented out, each one having it's own bathroom to allow privacy. There was a kitchen and a game room, complete with a ping pong table, a pool table, a flat screen TV, and a wide selection of DVDs to choose from. There was a jacuzzi on the outside deck big enough to fit six people comfortably and a short staircase that led to the front of the lake which was cleaned regularly, allowing them to swim in it if wanted. The lake was the only thing shared by the other cabins in the area built around it, but each far away enough to insure privacy.

"This place is ridiculous," Niall gaped, walking into the kitchen and marveling at how upkept the cabin was considering it was in the middle of the woods.

"One of my other sugar daddy's sons own these," Harry stated proudly, setting his two overnight bags down on the couch, leaning against the arm rest. "He and I are pretty cool so he said whenever I needed a getaway that I could use one of his cabins. I've never been here, though, so it's as much as a surprise to me than it is to you."

"Just how rich are your other sugar daddies?" Liam asked with a raised eyebrow, sitting on one of the chairs surrounding the glass dining table.

"One owns an oil company, the other one owns a chain of some famous jewelry store. I don't pay much attention to what they do as long as they keep my bank account happy."

"You're kind of sleaze, aren't you?" Liam questioned again, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

"You can say that."

"I don't know about you three," Louis stated, still standing by the front door, leaning back against it with his ankles crossed. "But I'm ready for our first session."

"Mm, dog in heat this one." Harry smirked and pushed himself to his full height, long legs carrying him over towards the younger man. "I agree, though.. We should give this place a good christening."

"I don't appreciate you using terms like that."

"Liam, shut up for once and just come here. Let's get this show on the road."

Niall eagerly joined, Liam two beats behind as Harry stood beside Louis, waiting patiently. Each of them quickly undressed, not wanting to waste any unnecessary time with having to pull each others clothes off and making a big fuss out of it. Harry reached over to Niall and tugged him closer once they were fully naked, kissing him deeply, making the youngest man moan softly against their closed mouths. That left Louis with shy little Liam, who watched the other two men kiss for a minute before looking at his partner, a smile spreading over his thick lips.

"You're a watcher, huh?"

"I don't mind seeing other people fucking.."

"Shy as you are?"

"Harry kind of helped with that the first night we met," Liam chuckled, biting his lip as he stepped closer to Louis, hands reaching out to land on his hips. "Don't mind participating, though."

"Mm.. I remember. You might not since you were trashed that night at the club."

Liam's face flushed red but he held that playful smile, eyes crinkling at the corners. "Think I need a replay of what happened."

"I don't mind rewinding." Louis chuckled softly, watching as Liam shuddered, his body trembling before stepping closer to him and pinning him against the door. A large hand wrapped around Louis' chin, tugging his face closer for their lips to meet in a heavy lock, thick tongue slid into his mouth and caressed the insides of his cheeks. Apart from being well endowed, Liam had a tongue so good that he wanted to sit and ride on for hours upon hours. His addictive scent had his head swimming, hands reaching down to grab his thick ass and pressed their bodies closer together, hardening cocks bumping against each other. Their kiss was interrupted as Harry tugged Liam's face away, allowing Niall to duck in and devour Louis' neck, Liam on the other side and Harry's lips meeting Louis' own. He quickly realized that Harry had dubbed him the bitch of the session and he was very well and fine with that, anticipating what was to come.

They moved from the front of the door to the spacious living room, a huge couch enough to fit half a team of huge footballers being their center piece at the moment. Harry instructed Liam to sit and for Louis to get on top of him and Niall behind him. He moved quickly to go into one of his overnight bags and pulled out a bottle of lube, opening it up and pouring a good amount on his hands, taking his time applying it onto each of their cocks, bringing them to full attention once he was done. Louis' long legs cradled Liam's hips as he sat himself down on his thick cock, head thrown back against Niall's chest as moans fell from him instantly, stretching to accommodate his size. He was barely halfway inserted before he felt Niall's large hands gripping his cheeks and spreading them, the tip of his cock inching its way into him as well, stretching him further. It was the first time Louis had two actual throbbing cocks inside of him and he grew a bit nervous, but was ready to take what was given to him like a champ. Harry's long legs climbed onto the couch as he settled behind Liam, pushing his head back to sit on his face, as if he read Louis' mind earlier, then grabbed the back of Louis' neck and pulled him towards his hardened cock. Louis' wrapped his lips around Harry eagerly, sucking the tip of him before continuing to bob his head down, taking the full length without trouble, gagging a few times as he hit the back of his throat. His moans were muffled as Niall continued to push inside of him, his walls weeping around the two thick cocks, hips trembling as he ground them against the flesh, attempting to widen himself further. He didn't know what his limit was but he suddenly grew very insatiable and at this point, if it were humanly possible, he'd ask Harry to shove his dick in there, too, for good measure. After a few more minutes, Niall and Liam were able to move comfortable within him, wet sounds escaping from their tangled bodies as Louis continued to pop his mouth from Harry's cock to catch his breath, stroking him in substitute while he did. The four of them moaned loudly, mixing in with the sound of hands smacking Louis' ass and compliments about how good he felt filling the air above them. His head was three time its normal size with how much it swelled with pride, nearly becoming as cocky as Harry for the time being.

Liam came first, but not before Niall pulled out and allowed Louis to ride him to his orgasm, shooting white streams of come into him in short bursts. He switched with the younger man, Louis shifting positions to kneel on the soft couch, hands gripping the back of it as Niall gripped his hips and pushed into him with little warning, making him yelp out and whimper weakly, his own cock dripping with cum, decorating the furniture below. The younger man finished in just a few minutes, come mixing in with Liam's before Harry took his turn, actions repeated as the other two watched on, rubbing their soft cocks, probably wishing they could have another turn. Louis was surprised at Harry's size, though he'd seen him before, but it was the first time he _felt_ him and damn did he feel good. It only lasted for a little while, though, until the pleasure overtook him as well and Louis fell against the couch, weak, spent, and completely fucked out.

"Mm.. fuck that was.. phenomenal." Louis mumbled, turning to lay flat on the couch, a hand rubbing over his stomach to settle the fire that still burned inside.

"Most you've ever taken, isn't it?"

"Most I'll probably ever take," Louis answered Harry's question, a lazy smile spreading over his lips. "That shit was fucking intense."

"I'm gonna go wash up," Liam stated, that shy expression crawling back on his face as he looked down at the ground, scratching the back of his neck. "See you gents in a bit."

Niall agreed silently and followed Liam up the stairs, carrying his bags and disappearing to the second level and into seperate rooms.

"They're still warming up to this whole thing, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Harry shrugged, smirking down at Louis and brushing his hand through his hair. "But I think we can convince them that it's okay before this trip is over."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Leave that to me, sweet cheeks. You rest up that pretty body of yours. It's not done being worshiped yet... not even close."


End file.
